


Brought to heel, brought to pleasure

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, General tag for drool and spit, Knifeplay, Kyoutani is a gruff pup, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oikawa is a whiny baby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, and Iwaizumi is a sap that loves them, ass eating, gratuitous use of the pet names baby and puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “You should take a page from Kentarou’s book,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, wetting his lips with his tongue when Kyoutani’s eyes dart up from his phone at the sound of his given name. “Unlike you, he’sgood.”





	Brought to heel, brought to pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneSpendlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/gifts).



> :3c long smut is long
> 
> I finally finished this! It's some indulgent smut for a wonderful person and I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Come on, daddy, let me _feel_ you. I want you _in_ me.”

Iwaizumi snorts into his beer and almost damn near chokes on it when Oikawa runs his hand up his thigh underneath the table and cups him without hesitation. The little brat whines in his ear and Iwaizumi feels the tips of his ears turn pink, huffs to himself when Kyoutani shoots him a vaguely amused look from across the table.

Ah, he should have known this was where the night was headed. Oikawa’s been extra handsy all throughout their date.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and grips Oikawa’s wrist firmly, tugs it away from his crotch. As soon as he lets go, Oikawa’s hand flies right back to him and a pout is sent Iwaizumi’s way, lips pressing into a petulant little look that makes Iwaizumi want to _wreck_ his boyfriend.

Later, though. Definitely later.

Iwaizumi bites back the urge to lick his lips and tugs Oikawa’s hand away again, squeezing it a little as he places it firmly on Oikawa’s knee. He keeps his hand circled around Oikawa’s wrist and reaches over with his free hand, slips a finger underneath the thin leather band encircling Oikawa’s neck and gives it a tug.

“Touch me again and you won’t get _anything_ ,” Iwaizumi warns him, making his voice low in the way he knows sends a shiver down Oikawa’s spine. “I’ll fuck Kyou into the mattress and make you watch without being allowed to even touch.”

More petulance makes its way onto Oikawa’s face and there’s a flicker of challenge, too- something stubborn and dangerous that promises a long, _fun_ night for all of them.

Iwaizumi licks his lips and leans in closer to Oikawa, noses against his cheek and over to his ear. He lets his teeth graze over the curl and tugs on Oikawa’s collar again, relishes the sharp inhale that Oikawa takes with the motion.

“Be good, baby,” Iwaizumi whispers. “I’ll fuck you until you can’t breathe if you behave for me.”

The tiniest little groan slips from Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiles to himself, slips his finger out from underneath Oikawa’s collar so he can go back to eating in peace. Kyoutani arches his brow at him and Iwaizumi just smiles, feeling pleased as he sips on his beer.

He already has an idea of what’s going to happen. It’s honestly a waiting game to see how long Oikawa can hold out before he gives into greed.

What better use of his time than to rile Kyoutani up a little too?

“The brat wants to be fucked,” Iwaizumi says casually, plucking a fry up from his plate and taking a bite. “Little slut really can’t wait to get home before he starts begging.”

A tiny affronted noise leaves Oikawa, but Iwaizumi ignores him- he knows _just_ how much Oikawa doesn’t mind being called it. Well, at least by him and Kyoutani.

Kyoutani doesn’t really say anything, but that’s to be expected. He licks his lips and his eyes slide over to Oikawa, flashing hunger before they flick back to Iwaizumi. For a moment Iwaizumi wishes he was wearing those stupid loafers Oikawa made him buy just so he could slip one off and run his foot up along Kyoutani’s thigh and over his crotch.

But only for a moment- no need to get too into it too quick.

“I could drag him into the bathroom and fuck him like the impatient little brat he is,” Iwaizumi continues on, sipping his beer after. “But I’m not sure he’s earned that.”

Kyoutani snorts and there’s a huff beside Iwaizumi, a pout on Oikawa’s face when he looks over. Iwaizumi raises his brow in return and Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest, presses his lips together in a sulk.

“What?” Iwaizumi asks. “You haven’t earned it. Maybe if you stopped whining and decided to be good instead, you would be getting what you want.”

“I’ve been good,” Oikawa insists, arms crossing tighter over his chest. Iwaizumi watches as his fingers curl into his shirt and smirks a little, knowing Oikawa is trying to hold back from grabbing onto him. “I’ve been absolutely _perfect_ , thank you very much.”

“Yeah? That’s funny. I can’t recall the last time trying to give me a handjob underneath the table in public was considered good behavior,” Iwaizumi tells him, voice near lazy. “You know you’re not allowed to do that.”

Oikawa huffs and his head twists to the side, gets tossed back so his nose points up into the air as he pouts.

“Iwa-chan is so _mean_ ,” Oikawa whines, directing it toward Kyoutani. “Puppy, tell him he’s being mean.”

Iwaizumi glances to Kyoutani and catches the roll of his eyes- annoyed to the outsider, but fond to anyone that knows him. Iwaizumi hides a smile and Kyoutani glances at his lap, probably scrolling through his phone in a soft dismissal of Oikawa’s petulant pouting.

“Should listen to him if you wanna get fucked,” Kyoutani mutters.

Another huff leaves Oikawa and Iwaizumi just smiles, letting it show this time as he runs his eyes over Kyoutani.

“You should take a page from Kentarou’s book,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, wetting his lips with his tongue when Kyoutani’s eyes dart up from his phone at the sound of his given name. “Unlike you, he’s _good_.”

That causes Oikawa to let out some affronted noise, but Iwaizumi ignores it in favor of watching the way Kyoutani breathes in just a little deeper, how his eyelids lower in a tiny fraction. He’s so subtle, Kyoutani, and it’s a little pleasing that Iwaizumi is able to read him when others can’t.

Very pleasing, actually.

“Maybe when we get home, I’ll fuck Kentarou instead,” Iwaizumi says casually, popping a fry into his mouth after. Kyoutani blinks at that and Iwaizumi watches the way his tongue darts out to run over his lips quickly, how Kyoutani eyes him. “Put the needy, whiny little slut in the corner and make him watch.”

“Iwa-chan, _no_ ,” Oikawa whines, hands shooting out to grab onto Iwaizumi’s sleeve and tug on it. “I’m _good_. I’ll be-”

Iwaizumi raises his hand up and Oikawa’s eyes widen and then narrow as shock and then petulance ripples over his face. He releases Iwaizumi’s sleeve, but then places his hands on Iwaizumi’s thigh, looking at him with puppy dog eyes so cute Iwaizumi wants to drag him into the bathroom and give him what he wants then and there.

That, of course, is not going to happen, though.

“I thought you would hold out longer,” Iwaizumi tells him with a sigh, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. “I guess that means you’re going to be watching.”

“But, Daddy-”

“No buts,” Iwaizumi interrupts firmly, reaching out and chucking Oikawa’s chin. “You couldn’t behave and now you have to pay the consequences.” Oikawa’s face crumples up and Iwaizumi bites back a sigh, softening ever so slightly. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you do something. But you have to _behave_ for me, you got it?”

Oikawa squirms in the seat, clearly wanting to protest. Iwaizumi waits to see if he pulls the brat routine or not and, after a few moments, Oikawa sighs and slumps in his seat, a sulk on his face.

“Yes, Daddy,” Oikawa grumbles, placing his hands in his lap.

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi tells him, leaning over and kissing his cheek as a small reward. “Finish up your dinner.”

Oikawa’s nose wrinkles and he sighs loudly, but he obediently starts to eat again, pouting all the while. Iwaizumi smiles at that and glances over to Kyoutani, smirks a little when he catches him checking him out. Kyoutani doesn’t back down or make any excuses, but meets his gaze head on and, _god,_ Iwaizumi loves how stubborn he is.

“And are _you_ going to keep being good?” Iwaizumi asks, teasing just a bit. Kyoutani snorts and rolls his eyes and Iwaizumi can’t help grinning, propping his cheek on his fist. “I guess we’ll see.”

Kyoutani just grunts and looks down at his phone again, not commenting on it. Iwaizumi figures that’s answer enough and smiles as he reaches for a bite to eat, starts trying to plan out their night.

The remainder of their meal is quiet. Oikawa spends it pouting, Kyoutani is just quiet in general, and Iwaizumi is busy enjoying the control he is so lucky to have, trying to figure out how to break down both of his boyfriends and make sure they get satisfaction.

When it’s finally time to leave, Iwaizumi slips his hand to the small of Oikawa’s back to lead them out. Oikawa tilts his head at it, but Iwaizumi ignores it, guides him out of the restaurant with Kyoutani flanking him on the other side.

“You’re driving,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa. “No pop music.”

“You have no taste,” Oikawa huffs out. “If _I’m_ driving, I should-”

“ _No pop_ ,” Iwaizumi repeats firmly.

Oikawa lets out a whine and Iwaizumi ignores it, herding them out of the restaurant and to the car. He hands the keys over to Oikawa once they reach it and then pulls Kyoutani to the back, not responding when both Kyoutani and Oikawa arch their brows.

“Drive,” Iwaizumi orders when they’re settled in. Oikawa huffs and Iwaizumi smirks at him, reaches a hand out to rub Kyoutani’s thigh. “Don’t get distracted.”

Oikawa mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “tease” and Iwaizumi grins at him, catching his reflection in the rear-view mirror before turning to face Kyoutani. There’s just a glint of hunger in golden eyes and Iwaizumi is glad for it, glad for the fact that they have tinted windows.

It makes what he’s planning that much easier.

He starts off with a kiss, reaching out and fisting Kyoutani’s shirt and jerking him close, clashing their lips together aggressively. Kyoutani grunts in surprise, but he’s quick to start kissing Iwaizumi back, biting at Iwaizumi’s bottom lip with a growl and deepening it. Iwaizumi’s not going to let the struggle for power last too long, though, and shoves Kyoutani hard against the seat, forces his boyfriend to slide down so he can hunch over him a little. The dominance has the quietest groan leaving Kyoutani and Iwaizumi smirks a little at it, pleased by the reaction.

Kyoutani doesn’t go down easy, however.  
  
He never does.

Kyoutani jerks Iwaizumi forward until their kissing becomes bruising, rubbing his knee up between Iwaizumi’s thigh to encourage along the half hardness starting to form. It feels good, really, but Iwaizumi tries not to concentrate on it, pulls back with a bite to Kyoutani’s lower lip and darts his tongue out over his own as he looks over his lover.

“Iwa-chan, you’re distracting me,” Oikawa whines from the front of the car. “It’s not  _fair_.”

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Iwaizumi tells him, voice coming out gruff. “And don’t you dare try to touch yourself.”

Kyoutani huffs at that and Iwaizumi reaches to slide a finger underneath his collar, jerking it so Kyoutani’s jaw clenches.

“We shouldn’t distract him too much, though,” Iwaizumi murmurs. “The brat _is_ driving.”

He moves away so his back is resting against his seat, spreads his legs and pops open the button of his pants. He can feel Kyoutani watching him as he slides his zipper down and barely catches the flash of pink tongue running over lips, swallows back a huff of amusement as he pulls himself out. When Iwaizumi glances up, he catches Oikawa’s gaze in the rear-view mirror and smiles at him, stroking along his shaft in a lazy motion.

“Focus on getting us home,” Iwaizumi tells him. “No point in all this if you crash us.”

“I’m _not_  going to crash us,” Oikawa grumbles, eyes flicking back to watch the road and knuckles white as he holds the steering wheel in a death grip.

What a sulky little baby.

Iwaizumi checks his impulse to smile fondly and shakes his head, sets his gaze a little stern instead when he looks over at Kyoutani. Kyoutani’s eyes are _almost_ half-shut and Iwaizumi loves the way that they watch him stroke over himself, loves how unabashed Kyoutani is with how he slowly raises his gaze and doesn’t even bat an eye.

“Come here,” Iwaizumi tells him, reaching out with his free hand. He slides it behind Kyoutani’s head and grips the short hair at the nape of his neck, forcefully begins to pull and push him down low. “Open your mouth.”

“Fuck you,” Kyoutani snaps, struggling against Iwaizumi. It’s an act, though, and a weaker one than normal. It’s been a while since they played like this and Iwaizumi can tell that Kyoutani needs it.

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and curls his fingers tighter in Kyoutani’s hair, tugs on it roughly as he forces Kyoutani to his crotch. Kyoutani glares at him, but Iwaizumi just strokes over his cock, fists the head and gives it a squeeze before pressing it against Kyoutani’s lips.

“Open your mouth,” Iwaizumi orders again, lower and darker, throwing in a little growl that has Kyoutani’s exhale coming out rough.

Kyoutani refuses and Iwaizumi huffs, jerks his boyfriend up by the hair and then forces his head back in a tilt. He smacks him- nothing too much, but just firm enough that it’ll send a jolt straight to Kyoutani’s cock- and then grabs Kyoutani’s jaw with his free hand, applies just enough pressure so it’s forced open.

“You will keep your mouth open, _pup_ ,” Iwaizumi growls out, tightening his hold on Kyoutani’s jaw. Kyoutani’s scruff scratches his fingers and, god, that’s nice. But what’s even nicer is the minute little flutter of lashes he knows Kyoutani can’t help, the unbidden show of how this is affecting him. “And you _will_ behave for me.”

A growl of his own comes from Kyoutani- strained and petulant and oh so easy to see through. Iwaizumi squeezes his jaw again and then lets go, hand finding Kyoutani’s hair and forcing his pup’s head down low again as his free one grips at his cock.

This time when he nudges the head of his cock against Kyoutani’s lips, they stay open.

Iwaizumi hums his approval, but keeps his grip tight on Kyoutani’s hair. Now is not the time for softness or affection; he needs to concentrate on leading Kyoutani further and further into compliance.

He slowly forces Kyoutani’s head down until Kyoutani takes him all in and lets out a low, quiet sigh of satisfaction. He’s not completely hard yet, but this will get him there and he certainly loves the feel of a hot, wet mouth. The fact Kyoutani just barely has a gag reflex makes it all the more better.

And then there’s the fact that Oikawa is breathing a little hard in the driver’s seat, that his cheeks are flushed and his bottom lip is bitten. His eyes are firmly on the road ahead, but one hand is missing from the wheel and Iwaizumi knows just where it is.

"Tooru,” Iwaizumi calls out, calm and steady despite the way Kyoutani’s tongue runs up the side of his shaft. “What did I say about touching?”

A startled noise leaves Oikawa and, for a half moment, Iwaizumi wonders if his boyfriend had even realized he had disobeyed. It’s doubtful, though, and he knows Oikawa is just surprised to be caught- if the way his eyes guiltily flick back to look at him in the rear-view mirror are any indication of it.

Iwaizumi raises his brow and Oikawa’s hand slowly finds its way to the steering wheel again, his eyes looking forward to the road as his throat moves in a swallow. Kyoutani lets out some strangled noise around Iwaizumi’s cock and Iwaizumi pulls him up just enough to allow him to breathe before pushing him low to take him all, use his mouth as if he’s just there to warm his cock, keep it hard.

"You’ve been very disobedient today,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, smoothing his thumb along the nape of Kyoutani’s neck. “We’ll have to work that out of you.”

"Daddy,” Oikawa begins, voice strained and stubborn. “I-”

" _Enough_ , Tooru,” Iwaizumi cuts in, sharp and firm. He thinks he hears a quiet whimper and softens despite himself, curls his fingers tighter in Kyoutani’s hair to compensate. “Baby, I know you haven’t come in a few days, but I know you can behave better than this. You can be such a good boy for me when you want. Isn’t it better to be good and rewarded instead of bad and punished?”

Kyoutani lets out a quiet, choked noise around his cock right as Oikawa whines softly and Iwaizumi huffs at them both, pulls Kyoutani up by his hair to let him breathe while raising a brow toward Oikawa.

"If you’re a good boy the rest of the way, I’ll let you come tonight,” Iwaizumi promises Oikawa, pushing Kyoutani slowly down his cock and hiding a pleased groan when Kyoutani swallows around it. “You’re still going to be punished, but I’ll let you come if you behave for me.”

Oikawa squirms in his seat and he nods, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles go white. Iwaizumi watches him breathe deep and then nod again, his teeth digging into his bottom.

“Yes, Daddy,” Oikawa mumbles, voice soft in a way that makes Iwaizumi want to grind up into Kyoutani’s face.

“You’re getting spanked when you get home,” Iwaizumi warns him, tugging at Kyoutani’s hair before letting go. Kyoutani stays down and Iwaizumi wishes the angle was better so he could see his boyfriend’s eyes, the way his pupils must be blowing out. “I hope you’re prepared for that.”

A barely audible whimper leaves Oikawa and, god, does Iwaizumi love that little noise, the way long and elegant fingers flex around the leather of the steering wheel. Oikawa’s going to be doing more than whimpering when they get home and Iwaizumi thoroughly looks forward to it, thoroughly looks forward to bending Oikawa over his lap and spanking his soft ass red.

He may keep warning of punishment, but it’s honestly a bit more than that- behavior correction, yes, but there will be pleasure in it as well.

And Oikawa will fall so easily into order once he’s been broken down just a bit more.

Iwaizumi hides a hum to himself and runs his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair, glances down when he feels fingers curl against his thighs. He knows the position must be uncomfortable, but Kyoutani is being so _good_  staying down like that and, hell, maybe this was needed more than Iwaizumi expected.

Kyoutani gags, just a bit, around Iwaizumi’s cock and Iwaizumi has to bite his inner cheek to hide his groan, huffs when Kyoutani raises up just to bob back down, repeat the motion and starts to blow him.

"No,” Iwaizumi tells him, gripping the back of his neck and firmly pushing him down so Kyoutani’s face is buried against him, so his cock _fills_  his boyfriend’s mouth, his throat. “Not yet.”

Kyoutani huffs around him, the action constrained, but doesn’t move when Iwaizumi takes away his hand, quietly just accepts that Iwaizumi is using him the way he is.

It’s not usually like this. Usually Oikawa is the one on his knees with Iwaizumi’s cock resting in his mouth. Usually Oikawa is the one being used like some warm hole. He’s so much more than that, of course. They both are. But the fantasy is nice and the submission is delicious and it gets them both going to have Oikawa’s pretty little face resting between his thighs, to have Iwaizumi’s cock resting on a wet tongue.

It’s not _quite_  Kyoutani’s taste, this, but it’s a power play move and it suits the night. Iwaizumi holds back the ‘this is all you’re good for, right?’ and the ‘my pretty baby is such a good boy, such a good fuckdoll’ and all the comments he _usually_  throws toward Oikawa and keeps quiet instead, adapts it to something that will help strip away Kyoutani’s aggression. That sort of humiliation doesn’t really work for Kyoutani, anyway, so Iwaizumi is content to sit back and occasionally cup Kyoutani’s neck to squeeze it, hold him down and pull his hair when Kyoutani tries to blow him, get Iwaizumi to fuck his face.

The drive to their apartment doesn’t take too terribly long. Iwaizumi considers it a lucky thing because, honestly, he gets _really_  close to fucking Kyoutani’s face despite his desires for how he wants the night to go.

Iwaizumi holds back, though, and licks his lips in anticipation when they pull into the lot, curls his fingers into Kyoutani’s hair and jerks him off his cock roughly. Golden eyes are blown out when Iwaizumi checks- hungry, a little heavy, and absolutely gorgeous. Seeing them makes Iwaizumi want to kiss Kyoutani, but he holds back and reaches out with his free hand instead, squeezes Kyoutani’s throat and then tugs on his collar.

"I’m going to _wreck_  you tonight,” he promises, voice a little rough with a growl. “You won’t be able to get out of bed in the morning.”

Kyoutani scoffs, but it’s a bit easy to see past the front he’s putting on. It gets Iwaizumi smirking and he lets Kyoutani go so he can tuck himself back in his pants, so Kyoutani can wipe off the spit on his mouth. He buttons up right as Oikawa turns off the car and without the engine there’s a tingling silence, a wonderful heaviness that settles in the vehicle.

"Come on,” Iwaizumi says, breaking the quiet. “Time to go up.”

Kyoutani opens the door and Oikawa quickly opens his own, rushing out in a way that makes Iwaizumi have to hide a quiet snort. Iwaizumi trails behind them, checking to make sure he’s all zipped up before stepping out of the car, and smiles to himself when he steps out and looks over them. Oikawa is practically vibrating with impatience while Kyoutani looks hungry, arms crossed over his chest and eyes half-shut. Iwaizumi’s tempted to pull them both into the alleyway beside their building, but they both really need to be taken apart properly, given the right attention.

So he walks past them instead, digging his keys out from his pocket and heading to their apartment without a look back.

Iwaizumi knows they’ll follow.

It only takes a quick walk up the stairs and down the hall to reach their unit. He can practically _feel_  Oikawa’s anticipation radiating behind him and can’t help his little smirk, the amusement dancing over his lips.

Honestly, he has such an impatient boyfriend.

Two impatient boyfriends, actually. As soon as Iwaizumi walks in and then closes the door behind him, Kyoutani grabs onto him and pushes him against the wall, bites into his bottom lip with a growl. It’s hot and it feels good, but there’s no way Iwaizumi can let him get the upper hand in this. Kyoutani needs to stay _down_  and be taken care of, have all his aggression stripped away.

So he grabs onto Kyoutani’s shirt and pushes forward, slams him against the opposite wall so roughly the picture frames shake. Iwaizumi hopes his neighbors aren’t home to hear, but he can’t care too much when Oikawa’s groan reaches his ear, when Kyoutani grunts and presses his hips against him, lets Iwaizumi see just how hard he is.

Iwaizumi licks his lips and keeps Kyoutani firmly pinned to the wall, looks over at Oikawa and eyes the excitement lit up in pretty brown eyes, the way teeth are digging into a full lower lip. His hands are fisted at his sides and his bulge is more than obvious in his slacks and, god, Iwaizumi wants to tear him apart.

"Go to the bedroom,” Iwaizumi orders, voice a little rough and leaving no room for protest. “Strip all the way down and kneel in the corner, nose facing the walls. Wait for me and don’t you _dare_  touch yourself.”

Oikawa hesitates, looking like he might disobey, and then takes a deep breath, gives a little nod.

"Yes, Daddy,” he mumbles, excitement dipping into a small bout of petulance over his punishment. It’s his own fault, though, and Iwaizumi isn’t going to be _that_  soft on him tonight.

Iwaizumi turns his attention back to Kyoutani as Oikawa turns to leave, takes in the way Kyoutani licks his lips as his eyes slowly roam over his face. He’s so fucking hot and Iwaizumi is lucky to have them, so lucky to have both of them.

Iwaizumi hums, deep and low, and then shoves Kyoutani onto his knees. He fists Kyoutani’s hair with one hand and pops open his pants with the other, unzips them and pulls out his cock still hard and slick with Kyoutani’s spit and his own pre-cum.

"Open your mouth,” Iwaizumi tells him, pushing forward so his cock rubs against Kyoutani’s lips. “You wanted to get your face fucked earlier, right? I’ll make you choke on it.”

Kyoutani scowls and Iwaizumi pulls on his hair tighter, hard enough to make Kyoutani grunt and grit his jaw a little. He looks down at Kyoutani expectantly and grips his cock with his free hand, rubs it over Kyoutani’s lips and then smacks it against Kyoutani’s left cheek.

"Open up,” Iwaizumi repeats.

"Fuck you,” Kyoutani huffs, with only half as much bite as normal.

Iwaizumi pulls his hair so that Kyoutani rises with it, trying to lessen the pain on instinct. That finally gets Kyoutani opening his mouth and Iwaizumi relaxes his hold ever so slightly, smirks as he slides his cock between Kyoutani’s lips. There’s an immediate brush of tongue along his shaft and Iwaizumi tries to hold back his groan, rocks his hips back and then forward- slow but deep as he readies himself for something a bit rougher.

Kyoutani moves a hand to touch at himself over his pants and Iwaizumi huffs at that, pulls back enough that he can comfortably nudge Kyoutani’s hand away with his foot and kick his thighs apart wider.

"None of that,” Iwaizumi warns. “You want to be punished like Tooru?”

Kyoutani glares at him, fingers twitching against the floor like he’s going to disobey. Iwaizumi looks down at him sternly and finally, after a few charged moments, Kyoutani’s digits flatten against the floor and he huffs.

"That’s what I thought,” Iwaizumi murmurs, moving to line his cock up with Kyoutani’s mouth again. He doesn’t go slow this time, but fucks in fast and gets deep, makes Kyoutani choke on him- just like he promised.

This is much better than the car had been. It had been nice to tease and shove Kyoutani toward submission, yes. It had been nice to force his boyfriend into being a little cock warmer, yes. But that just can’t quite compare to getting to see half-shut golden eyes and lips made shiny from spit, getting to actually _fuck_  into a willing (and eager- even if Kyoutani will never admit it) mouth. Making Kyoutani choke on his cock and getting to stare down and watch as a strong will weakens more and more is so fucking _good_  and, god, Iwaizumi loves that he’s the one that gets to do this to Kyoutani.

He’s so goddamn lucky.

Iwaizumi licks his lips and fucks into Kyoutani’s mouth hard, curls his fingers tight into bleach blonde hair. Kyoutani gags with it and coughs when Iwaizumi pulls out, spit spilling from his lips like a miniature waterfall and sticking to his chin before falling down in tiny droplets. He looks a little fucked already and Iwaizumi relishes in that, relishes that he gets to make his rough and tough, ready to fight at a moment’s notice, punk ass, bad ass boyfriend look _fucked out_.

And they’re just getting started.

Iwaizumi waits until Kyoutani finishes coughing and then leans down, hooks his finger underneath his boyfriend’s collar and gives it a tug.

"Gonna be good for me?” Iwaizumi asks with a small growl. “Is my pup going to be a good boy?”

Kyoutani exhales roughly, a vague glare on his face. There’s not a snap or retort, though, and that’s answer enough for Iwaizumi.

”Yeah, you’ll be good for me,” Iwaizumi continues on, slipping his fingers away from the collar and brushing them over Kyoutani’s cheek. “My pup knows when to behave.”

Kyoutani swallows and closes his eyes, just barely presses into Iwaizumi’s touch. Iwaizumi smiles a little to himself, his heart warming just for a moment, and then lightly smacks Kyoutani’s cheek, stands up and tucks himself back into his pants so he’s not just flopping around as he walks to the bedroom.

”Come on,” Iwaizumi tells Kyoutani, turning to walk off. “Let’s go see if Tooru is misbehaving yet.”

A huff sounds behind Iwaizumi, quiet and a little fond, and Iwaizumi hears Kyoutani follow after him, his footsteps steady and sure as always.

It’s a quick walk to the bedroom for them. Oikawa is kneeling in the corner when they walk in- just as Iwaizumi ordered. His arms are behind his back, nails digging into his forearms, and Iwaizumi can see how tense his back is, the anticipation and frustration running through his lover.

Iwaizumi points to the floor when he looks over to Kyoutani and finds him waiting for instruction. Kyoutani scrunches his nose a little at that, but drops to his knees just the same and looks back toward Oikawa, runs his eyes over a toned back and a pert ass.

Maybe Iwaizumi should let Kyoutani fuck Oikawa.

No, Iwaizumi thinks as he shakes his head. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight is about wrecking Kyoutani (and Oikawa too) and that means fucking his gruff boyfriend into the bed until Kyoutani is barely clinging to coherent consciousness.

Oh, but maybe…

Iwaizumi licks his lips and walks over to Oikawa, trails the very tips of his fingers along the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, his tight shoulders. Oikawa breathes shakily at that, body moving to press into his touch, and Iwaizumi smiles a bit before schooling his expression back into something more neutral, stern.

”Tooru,” he murmurs as he leans down to brush his lips over the shell of Oikawa’s ear. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

A soft, petulant whine leaves Oikawa, but he nods after a moment, eyes closed when Iwaizumi checks and long lashes resting against perfect cheekbones. There’s the barest tint of pink to his face and Iwaizumi can’t wait to make him flush scarlet, color Oikawa’s face in hues of red.

”If you’re good,” Iwaizumi promises quietly, “I’ll let you come tonight. But you need to be a good boy for me, baby. Can you do that? Can you be Daddy’s good boy?”

He thinks that Oikawa nearly whimpers at that. There’s a tremble that runs through him, a sweet little fluttering of lashes that makes Iwaizumi _that_  much more hungry for him. He loves it when Oikawa gets like this and, honestly, it was worth putting up with Oikawa’s whining for the past few days and making him wait to come just so Iwaizumi could see him quietly needy like this without a chance of pulling up his bratty facade.

”Tooru, answer me,” Iwaizumi orders, voice still quiet as he cups the back of his neck and gently forces Oikawa’s head forward in a bow. “Can you be my good boy?”  
  
Oikawa shudders and nods the best he can, squirming in place. There’s just the lightest physical break to him, a further lowering of his head underneath Iwaizumi’s hand, his desire.  
  
”I’ll be good for you, Daddy,” Oikawa mumbles, voice soft.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles and hums, squeezes Oikawa’s neck before stepping away. He considers how to proceed for a moment before walking toward the bed, pauses for a few seconds to browse through their toy chest and grab a pair of leather wrist restraints and the spreader bar, two cock rings.  
  
”Tooru, come here,” Iwaizumi calls out to his waiting boyfriend once he settles himself on the bed. He looks over to where Kyoutani is still knelt on the floor and rubs his chin, decides he can come over as well. “You too, Kentarou.”  
  
There’s an audible huff from Kyoutani and a softer noise from Oikawa, the shuffling of bodies beginning to move. Iwaizumi watches Oikawa rise from the floor and shakes his head, clicking his tongue just loud enough that it catches Oikawa’s attention.  
  
"Crawl," Iwaizumi orders, dropping his voice heavy and dark. He’s starting to sink further into the heady sense of power that his role lends, starting to feel dominance settle into his bones with easy familiarity.  
  
Hunger is there, too. Hunger and a sense of smugness, an almost vicious bit of pleasure at seeing Oikawa’s eyes widen and then draw half-shut, his head bowing in a display of submission that’s usually not so easily won.  
  
It’s so fucking _gratifying_  watching Oikawa crawl forward slowly, slinking toward Iwaizumi with careful movements that Iwaizumi knows are meant to try to entice him into softer punishment, a sooner fuck. It won’t happen, that, but Iwaizumi still enjoys it just the same and watches with a greedy eye as Oikawa’s hips sway and move, his lean muscles ripple with purposeful display.  
  
Kyoutani doesn’t crawl. He’s not broken down enough yet, nowhere near dropped into submission to get to the point where Iwaizumi can have him moving on his hands and knees. That’s fine, though- Iwaizumi will get him there.  
  
When Kyoutani reaches him, Iwaizumi reaches out and jerks him down so he can bite into his bottom lip. Kyoutani snarls into the kiss and then groans when Iwaizumi sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, falls into it enough that he almost topples Iwaizumi backward. Iwaizumi hides a huff at that and lets Kyoutani go, licks his lips when he sees Kyoutani’s shiny with his spit.  
  
"On your knees,” Iwaizumi tells him, focusing his attention on Kyoutani even when he feels Oikawa brush against his pant leg. Kyoutani scowls, but drops down after a second and Iwaizumi hums, diverts his attention to Oikawa and the way he has his hips arched into the air, how he’s nuzzling against his leg. “Up here, Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa blinks up at him, lashes hiding caramel and lust, and gives Iwaizumi an obedient little nod. He tries to clamber up slowly, body pressing up against Iwaizumi’s legs and grinding against him, but Iwaizumi doesn’t allow him that, cuts the attempt at seduction short by curling his fingers into Oikawa’s hair and carefully but firmly pulling him up faster. The tug of hair earns him a gasp and then a whimper and Iwaizumi tries to reign in the impulse to get rougher, decides that it can wait for Kyoutani.  
  
Once Oikawa is on the bed, Iwaizumi releases his hair in favor of pulling him over his lap. Oikawa squirms a little before settling and Iwaizumi can sense his duel apprehension and excitement in the way his breathing goes a bit shallow, in how his fingers curl into the covers. Oikawa’s hard against him, cock stiff against Iwaizumi’s legs, and it makes Iwaizumi wonder how long his boyfriend will be able to hold out before coming.  
  
Probably not very long.  
  
A smirk plays across Iwaizumi’s lips and he allows it to spread, lets his eyes go half-shut as he runs a hand up Oikawa’s back so he can curl his fingers into Oikawa’s hair, twist his head to his side so Iwaizumi can see his pretty, flushed face. He smiles at Oikawa, knowing there’s a smirk dancing on its edges, and grabs one of the cock rings, slips a hand underneath Oikawa to stroke him. Oikawa jolts with a whine and there’s a grinding of his hips, the slick of pre-cum sliding down his shaft and over Iwaizumi’s palm.  
  
”Behave,” Iwaizumi warns him with a huff, stroking over Oikawa before carefully slipping the cock ring onto him. That should keep him from coming, force him to wait longer. “You promised to be _good_  for me, didn’t you?”  
  
Another whine and something that could _almost_  be counted as a sniffle and a pout. Iwaizumi huffs again, more fondly, and pulls his hand out from underneath Oikawa, places it on that soft ass he loves so much and gives it a squeeze.  
  
”We’re going to fifteen,” Iwaizumi tells him, kneading at Oikawa’s cheek. “I won’t make you count this time only because we’ll be here all damn night if I do.” Oikawa frowns at him and Iwaizumi raises a brow, leaning closer to Oikawa’s face. “We both know you can’t keep track. You get too distracted and can’t keep up like a stupid little slut.”  
  
" _Daddy!_ ” Oikawa cries out in protest, cheeks flushing darker and hips grinding against him in a squirm. “I’m not- I’m not…”  
  
"Not what?” Iwaizumi asks, squeezing Oikawa’s ass more roughly and slipping his fingers in between his crack to tease at his hole. Oikawa immediately rocks back against them and curls his own into the covers, shuddering. “You’re not a stupid little slut? You certainly _act_  like one.”  
  
A tiny, strangled noise of affront leaves Oikawa and he shakes his head against the bed, a full pout on display as he looks back at Iwaizumi with cheeks the color of bricks and eyes dark with need.  
  
”I’m not _stupid_ ,” Oikawa huffs, fists clenching the covers tighter. “Not that.”  
  
Iwaizumi raises a brow and hums, moving to smooth his palm against Oikawa’s ass and rubbing at it lightly.  
  
”But you’re a slut?” Iwaizumi asks him, just barely to keep amusement from his voice. Oikawa’s teeth dig into his bottom lip and Iwaizumi’s own twitch, threatening to break into a grin. “Yeah, you are. You’re my slut, right? _Daddy’s_  little slut.”  
  
Oikawa opens his mouth to whine something in reply, but Iwaizumi pulls his hand back and spanks Oikawa before anything can come out, cutting it into a gasp and then a whimper that has Oikawa’s hips arching into the air.  
  
”Yeah, you are,” Iwaizumi tells him, rubbing at his cheek and watching the way Oikawa’s lips part with a soft noise. “You’re a dirty, _needy_  little slut that can’t keep his hands to himself. A pathetic little brat that can’t follow his rules.”  
  
Oikawa tries to squirm, lips wobbling, and Iwaizumi lays his free arm over Oikawa’s waist, keeps him pinned down as he pulls his hand back.  
  
”A _filthy_ \- *smack*- _little_ \- *smack*- _slut_.”  
  
Iwaizumi brings his hand down _hard_  with the last spank, punctuating the sentence with a smack across Oikawa’s ass sharp enough to make Oikawa let out a little half-sob. His ass is starting to flush with pinks and reds and Iwaizumi _loves_  it, loves the way Oikawa both tries to squirm away and grind down against his lap.  
  
”Daddy, _please_ ,” Oikawa whines, hips jerking when Iwaizumi palms his ass and gives it a squeeze.  
  
”Tooru, you said you would be good for me,” Iwaizumi reminds him, voice sharp. “And that means taking your punishment. Do you not want to come tonight? I can make you wait a few more days.”  
  
”No! _Please_ ,” Oikawa begs quickly, pretty face crumpling into upset that’s near frantic. “I’m good. I-I’ll be good.”  
  
Iwaizumi just hums and squeezes Oikawa’s ass again, rears back and spanks him hard once more.  
  
It’s more than satisfying to spank Oikawa, to smack over his ass and turn it pink and then red. It’s satisfying to hold Oikawa down as he twitches and tries to keep from squirming away. It’s satisfying to glance over to see Kyoutani staring at them with _hungry_  eyes, to see the greedy focus he keeps on the scene unfolding.  
  
It’s satisfying to know that, despite his whining and whimpering, Oikawa _wants_  to be spanked by Iwaizumi’s hand, broken down with sharp smacks and growled out warnings and bits of humiliation.  
  
Iwaizumi puts a careful, measured amount of power behind the last spank and gets Oikawa crying out in a keen, body jerking away and hands scrabbling against the covers as he lets out a sob and smears the pre-cum that’s _dripping_  from his cock all over Iwaizumi’s pants. Iwaizumi smiles at that and firmly keeps Oikawa in place, letting his hand lightly rest on a reddened cheek and feeling the heat gently radiating from it.  
  
”You going to behave in public now?” Iwaizumi asks, almost but not quite soft as he rubs Oikawa’s ass. “You going to be good for me?”  
  
Oikawa twitches, hips skittering across Iwaizumi’s palm, and nods into the covers, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks. A whimper leaves him when Iwaizumi gently squeezes his cheek and he swallows hard, shoulders shaking as he nods again.  
  
”I-I’ll be good for you, Daddy,” Oikawa whispers, voice soft and tear stained and so fucking _gorgeous_ it’s hard not flip him over and fuck him senseless. “I promise.”  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and resists the urge to grind up against Oikawa, nods slowly and rubs his hand over Oikawa’s ass, up to his lower back.  
  
”Good boy,” Iwaizumi tells him. “You took your punishment well.”  
  
Oikawa mewls and then it’s time for Iwaizumi to turn his attention to Kyoutani.  
  
Iwaizumi idly pets over Oikawa as he eyes his boyfriend knelt on the floor, tries to decide how to continue on with their play. He’s going to have to open Kyoutani up and stretch him to be fucked, but Kyoutani _might_  need to get into it more, get just a little bit more hungry and pliant.  
  
Although, you’d think Kyoutani was _starving_  by looking at him.  
  
Iwaizumi hums and looks over Oikawa, eyes the bed and its barred headrest.  
  
”Kentarou,” Iwaizumi orders, “get undressed.”  
  
Kyoutani huffs at being bossed around, but he goes to shuck off his clothes despite the tiny scowl on his face. Iwaizumi ignores the vague brattiness and focuses his attention on Oikawa again, lightly swats at his ass and jerks his chin toward the headrest.  
  
”Scootch up, Tooru,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Puppy deserves a reward for being patient.”  
  
Oikawa blinks back at him, cheeks flushed and eyes holding vague confusion. He obeys, though, and crawls forward on the bed, turns his head to look back once more at Iwaizumi and rocks his hips into the air. Understanding crosses over his face when Iwaizumi raises the handcuffs up into his line of sight and gives them a little shake and Oikawa’s eyes fall heavy enough to almost go slitted.  
  
”Daddy, you said I could come if I was good,” Oikawa mumbles to him when Iwaizumi moves to cuff his wrists to the bars of the headrest. “Please?”  
  
Iwaizumi huffs at the petulant, gently whiny quality Oikawa’s words carry, but smiles as well. He leans to press a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek and noses against it lightly, indulges in some softness as he cuffs Oikawa’s wrists firmly.  
  
”You’ll get to come, baby,” Iwaizumi promises him, pecking a kiss to his cheek. “But only when I allow it.”  
  
Oikawa whines, squirming, and Iwaizumi moves back to grab the spreader bar. Oikawa easily parts his legs for Iwaizumi when he nudges at them and Iwaizumi smiles to himself as he secures the bar, forces Oikawa to stay spread for him. He’s such a fucking _gorgeous_  sight all spread out on the bed and bound, ass red from Iwaizumi’s hand and cheeks flushed from his own lust.  
  
A gorgeous, perfect treat for their boyfriend to enjoy.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and moves from the bed, takes the few steps needed to reach Kyoutani and runs his hand through bleached out hair. Kyoutani’s on his knees again- like a _good_  pup- and Iwaizumi can’t help his pleased hum when he catches sight of a hard cock, the obvious desire flared up in golden eyes. The way he’s looking up at Iwaizumi almost has him pushing him against the wall to fuck his face again, but Iwaizumi holds back that want and runs his fingers over Kyoutani’s cheek instead, leans down so he can toy with the collar wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck.  
  
”Being so patient tonight,” Iwaizumi rumbles out, pleased. “So good for me. Think I’ll let you have a little reward.”  
  
Kyoutani’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and he huffs, nostrils flaring a little as his hunger grows that much more. It has Iwaizumi almost grinning, that, and he pats Kyoutani’s cheek in an almost smack before pulling away and wandering back over to the toy chest.  
  
It takes a moment to find the leash he wants and Iwaizumi absently thinks about how they need to organize better as he loops it around his palm and snaps it in a satisfying crack.  
  
He pushes thought of organization away and turns back to look at Kyoutani, smirks just a bit when he finds his boyfriend clenching his hands into fists on top of his thighs. It’s a surprise he’s not stroking himself and it’s almost a disappointment in a way- Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind being a little more rough and forcing Kyoutani into submission.  
  
Ah, there’s still plenty of opportunity for that.  
  
Iwaizumi walks back over to Kyoutani and runs a hand through blonde hair again, curls his fingers through short strands and jerks Kyoutani’s head back roughly. He ignores the growl that leaves his boyfriend and concentrates on the way Kyoutani’s throat is bared instead, how fucking _good_  his boyfriend looks with his lips twisted in a snarl and his eyes dark with desire.  
  
If it wasn’t for Iwaizumi keeping a tight hold on his hair, Kyoutani would bite him- that Iwaizumi is sure of.  
  
But he can’t with the grip that Iwaizumi maintains on him and can only let out grunts and huffs and growls as Iwaizumi attaches the leash to his collar and gives it a tug.  
  
”C’mere,” Iwaizumi tells him, moving to the bed and pulling on the leash. “Get up here.”  
  
Kyoutani resists against the pull of the leash and Iwaizumi huffs, tugs on it a bit more firmly and narrows his eyes at Kyoutani, takes in the stubborn look on his face.  
  
”You don’t want to eat our pretty little slut out then?” Iwaizumi asks, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe I should make you two switch places.”  
  
Oikawa squirms on the bed at that and Iwaizumi reaches to rub his calf reassuringly, squeezes it to let him know that he’s not really going to do that.  
  
Oikawa doesn’t like to eat ass and Iwaizumi won’t push him to do so- it’s just a tease for Kyoutani.  
  
Iwaizumi tugs on the leash again and Kyoutani growls, huffing before moving to climb up onto the bed. Iwaizumi moves out of the way to give him room and jerks him close for a kiss before continuing on, making it _rough_  with a bite to an already swollen bottom lip that _almost_  leaves Kyoutani gasping. The groan he lets out is more than good enough, though, and Iwaizumi relishes in it as he pulls away, licking his lips as he moves to grab Kyoutani’s hair again and shove his face into Oikawa’s ass.  
  
”Don’t start yet,” Iwaizumi warns him, nearly growling it out. “I won’t let either of you come if you do.”  
  
Kyoutani huffs, the sound muffled, and Oikawa immediately lets out a noise of protest, twisting his head to look at Iwaizumi with a sulk and vague anxiety.  
  
”Daddy, that’s not _fair!_ ” Oikawa whines, voice lilting up high. “Please, Daddy, I wanna-”  
  
”It’s up to puppy,” Iwaizumi tells him, moving and beginning to loop the leash around a bar of the headboard. He’s careful to leave enough slack so it’s not dangerous, but keeps it _just_  tight enough that Kyoutani’s kept in position- head nestled against Oikawa’s still red ass and face pressed against soft cheeks. “If he’s good, then you’ll still get to come.”  
  
Oikawa whines, again, and Iwaizumi ignores him in favor of making sure that leash is secured firmly and safely, glances over his boyfriends and smiles in satisfaction.  
  
They look so fucking good. _God_ , he’s lucky to have them.  
  
Iwaizumi shifts on the bed and searches for the second cock ring, lets out a pleased hum when he finds it. There’s a strangled noise from Kyoutani when Iwaizumi goes to lightly stroke over his cock and Iwaizumi smirks to himself at the tight, tense twitch of hips that his boyfriend gives when he carefully slides the cock ring on him.  
  
Once it’s on, Iwaizumi pulls back and takes a few moment to admire Kyoutani, runs his hand over a beautifully inked and muscled back with a hum. He might be the rougher looking of the three of them, but Kyoutani’s more than handsome in his own way- fit as fuck and rugged enough to make both Iwaizumi and Oikawa weak as hell without even trying. Kyoutani is _gorgeous_  and Iwaizumi loves him, loves that his grumpy, antisocial boyfriend belongs to _them_.  
  
In fact…  
  
Iwaizumi slowly claws his nails down a tan back and over a tight ass, squeezes it roughly and then delivers a sharp spank that has a grunt leaving Kyoutani. He’s a little less prone to marks than Oikawa, but Iwaizumi is going to be sure to brand him with their affection.  
  
He spanks him again- harder, harder than most of Oikawa’s earlier spanks had been- and smirks at the low groan that leaves Kyoutani, the way his hips so very subtly rock back once Iwaizumi’s hand lifts from him.  
  
”Eat him out,” Iwaizumi orders, rising from the bed. “Enjoy our baby.”  
  
He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before Kyoutani growls and pushes his face forward, the wet sound of a tongue sliding through Oikawa’s crack smacking filthy through the air. Iwaizumi huffs over it and smirks when Oikawa cries out, drifts back toward the toy chest with both amusement and hunger crackling through him.  
  
Oikawa might not like eating ass, but Kyoutani fucking _loves_  it. Iwaizumi would almost call him a slut for it- if he was sure his surly boyfriend wouldn’t bite his head off. There’s just something about it that Kyoutani loves and there’s something about Kyoutani eating out Oikawa that drives him wild, gets him quick to lose himself to desire and need.  
  
And it certainly works Oikawa up, too.  
  
Iwaizumi grins to himself and opens their chest- _yet again_. He probably should have more firmly planned the night out, but this is okay. This is fine. The other two are plenty occupied.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles to himself as Oikawa’s little moans and mewls fill the room, digs through the chest until he’s able to take out a certain velvet covered box at the bottom of it.  
  
It’s been a while since they’ve made use of this.  
  
A swell of hunger rolls through Iwaizumi and he licks his lips as he stands from his crouch, grips the box tighter as he turns to watch Oikawa grind back against Kyoutani’s face.  
  
He’ll have to make sure that Oikawa gets to mark Kyoutani, too.  
  
”Oh, fuck, Kyou- puppy- _good boy_. Yes, _there_ \- _oh!_ ”  
  
Iwaizumi grins at Oikawa’s moans and walks back over to the bed, moves to the head of it so he can look over the flush blaring across Oikawa’s cheeks, the feverish pleasure and frustration that’s taking over him.  
  
”Feel good, baby?” Iwaizumi asks, reaching a hand to card his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa nods and whimpers very, very quietly as he grinds his hips back against Kyoutani. “Mmm. Should leave you like this for the rest of the night.”  
  
”Daddy, _no_ ,” Oikawa mewls, trying to press into Iwaizumi’s touch and shaking his head. “Please fuck- oh, _Kentarou!_   ** _Fuck me!_** ”  
  
Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and pets through Oikawa’s hair again, curls his fingers into it so he can pull Oikawa’s head back.  
  
”You’ll get what is given to you,” Iwaizumi tells him harshly, growling it out so Oikawa’s lashes flutter and a whine leaves him. “If you wanted to be fucked, you should have behaved better.”  
  
Oikawa’s lips tremble and he squirms, panting when Kyoutani grabs onto his ass and squeezes his cheeks, digging tan fingers hard into where red is still flushed over Oikawa’s ass.  
  
“Tonight’s about the puppy,” Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa, tugging his hair a bit tighter. “Stop being such a greedy fucking _slut_  for once and _behave_. If you’re not going to be good for me, I’ll fuck Kentarou in front of you and won’t let you have _anything_.”  
  
”Daddy, _no_. I- I-”  
  
Iwaizumi growls, dropping the box and cutting Oikawa off by shoving his now free fingers into his mouth. There’s an immediate choking noise and Oikawa’s eyes widening, falling near shut as a moan leaves him. The brush of wet tongue against his digits makes Iwaizumi want to shove his dick down Oikawa’s throat instead, but he keeps his fingers in and sets Oikawa with the most stern look he can manage- almost glaring at his boyfriend.  
  
”You’re not getting fucked,” Iwaizumi warns him, ignoring the whimper that sounds around his fingers. There’s already spit pooling around them, drool starting to build up and slipping to drip from from stretched out lips. “I’m just barely letting you come. _Appreciate it._ ”  
  
Iwaizumi emphasizes his words by fucking his fingers deeper into Oikawa’s mouth and making him gag. He’s careful not to hurt him and careful to observe the tears in Oikawa’s eyes, gauge them to see if this is pushing his boyfriend further into need or making him genuinely upset.  
  
The glaze of lust darkening cinnamon eyes to umber lets Iwaizumi know that it’s okay, that it’s being received just fine. He’ll have to be careful though, he knows, to keep Oikawa from dropping too far into any sort of state. Iwaizumi has _plans_  for him and their puppy- ones that need Oikawa hungry and ready to help wreck their boyfriend.  
  
When he pulls his fingers from Oikawa’s mouth, there’s a string of spit that snaps and sticks against his chin, Iwaizumi’s digits. Oikawa leaves his mouth open and slack so thin strings of drool dribble out of it in a way that the little brat _knows_  Iwaizumi loves. He looks fucking _pornographic_  with his lips and chin shining with spit, the skin around his mouth just a bit pink from where it was stretched by Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwaizumi likes that- loves that, really- and loves the bit of mess on his pretty baby, the way his lashes flutter and a low moan leaves him.  
  
”Be patient,” Iwaizumi tells him, leaning down and keeping his voice low. “You’ll get to come later on.”  
  
All Oikawa does is bite his lip in response, a shudder wracking through him and his hips rolling back against Kyoutani’s face. Iwaizumi eyes him and then steps away, picking the box up once more and heading to perch on the bed next to Kyoutani so he can get to work.  
  
He’s going to have to be careful with this. He doesn’t want to startle Kyoutani or accidentally hurt him, cut too deep and ruin the scene. It helps having Kyoutani on his knees, the leash tied to the bars of the headboard and keeping him more or less in place. He’ll have to get him to let go of his hold on Oikawa so he’s more stable, but Iwaizumi is sure Kyoutani won’t mind.  
  
He has such a thing for being marked up.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and reaches out a hand, runs it over a muscular back and over a just as chiseled bicep. He grabs Kyoutani’s wrist and jerks it away from Oikawa’s ass firmly, places Kyoutani’s hand onto the bed and squeezes before letting go.  
  
”The other one, too,” Iwaizumi orders, leaving no room for snapping or stubbornness. “Hands and knees, pup. Don’t want you moving while I mark you up.”  
  
A grunt sounds and Iwaizumi licks his lips when Kyoutani presses his other hand into the mattress, when he goes perfectly still except for the movement of his head and neck, the way he keeps greedily eating their boyfriend out.  
  
”Good boy,” Iwaizumi murmurs to him, running his hand over Kyoutani’s back again and admiring the planes of hard muscles, the ink decorating tan skin. “So fucking good for me.”  
  
There’s a flex of muscles in response that makes Iwaizumi smile and he smooths his hand further down Kyoutani’s back, palms his ass and gives it a squeeze before turning his attention back to the box resting on the mattress.  
  
”I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re ours,” Iwaizumi tells Kyoutani, an unplanned growl slipping into his words. “Going to show them who you belong to.”  
  
Another flex of muscles, a grunt following it. Oikawa squirms on the bed and whines softly, but Iwaizumi ignores him in favor of opening the box and eyeing the knife inside. It’s gorgeous and a tool that they only use once in a blue moon- something they break out to remind each other that their love and dedication to each other is something that runs deep.  
  
Iwaizumi smiles as he takes the knife out, admires the mother of pearl handle and the perfectly sharp edge it holds. He carefully places the pad of his thumb to the blade to check it and licks his lips at the feel, the way his heart picks up its beating on instinct at the threat of his skin being cut into.  
  
The knife is in good order. This will go smoothly.  
  
If no one jostles the bed too much, at least.  
  
”Stay still,” Iwaizumi warns the both of them. “Especially you, Tooru. I don’t want to cut the puppy too deep.”  
  
A soft noise floats from the head of the bed and Iwaizumi glances up to see Oikawa’s head twisted to the side, lips parted in a pant and cheeks flushed scarlet. Iwaizumi can’t see his eyes, but he knows they must hold hunger, excitement and unfiltered greed behind their haze.  
  
”Da-Daddy’s marking up the puppy?” Oikawa mumbles, hips twitching in a grind against Kyoutani’s face.  
  
It makes Iwaizumi hide a smirk, that. While Iwaizumi only has a _minor_  kink for marking up and giving physical proof of possession to his lovers, Oikawa and Kyoutani _crave_  it. They’re both so possessive in their own ways, both so eager to claim and be claimed. There’s always a bruise on them all, always some fading scratch and bite mark. The physical show of devotion is a _need_  for his lovers and Iwaizumi is happy to indulge them, give them what they want.  
  
And he _does_  like the way it makes them that much more desperate.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and nods, lets out a low hum when some small noise leaves Kyoutani.  
  
”Yeah,” he tells Oikawa. “I’m going to mark our puppy up.” Iwaizumi reaches out and palms Kyoutani’s ass again, smiles at the grunt that sounds from his boyfriend. “If you’re good, I’ll let you do it too. Show the puppy who he belongs to.”  
  
And that gets a whimper from Oikawa, an eager little mewl that has Iwaizumi’s cock twitching in want of attention. He ignores it the best he can, though, and focuses on the way Kyoutani’s fingers curl tight into the covers, the way his forearms tighten up.  
  
He wants it. Kyoutani wants it so bad. Iwaizumi _knows_  that, knows his boyfriend like the back of his hand. He’ll never admit it out loud- he’s not nearly as vocal as Oikawa with his wants (no one is)- and Kyoutani will never beg or ask for it, but Iwaizumi can tell easily that his gruff, tough, won’t take shit from no one boyfriend wants to be made to feel _owned_.  
  
Iwaizumi swallows and licks his lips again, pushes back the rising urge to jump straight into fucking Kyoutani _hard_. He moves, instead, so he can have better positioning and eyes Kyoutani’s back, tries to decide where to start. Once he’s ready, he carefully- _so very carefully_ \- lifts the knife and places the blunt edge of it to let Kyoutani know he’s about to begin, watches strong shoulders twitch in a tiny motion at the sudden feel of steel against flesh.  
  
”All those fucks at the gym panting after you are going to be so disappointed when they see you marked up,” Iwaizumi says, almost lazily drawing the blunt edge of the knife down Kyoutani’s spine. “They want you so bad, but they’re never going to get past ogling you in the locker room. They can daydream and fuck their fists at the thought of you all they want, but they’ll never have you, will you? They’ll never get to have you in bed, because you’re _our_  pup. You belong to _us_.”  
  
Iwaizumi flips the knife over quickly and runs it over Kyoutani’s lower back to emphasize the last sentence, just barely scratches into tan flesh. A low groan sounds from Kyoutani and Iwaizumi smirks from it, licks his lips and smooths his hand over his crotch to allow himself some small, quick pleasure.  
  
”They couldn’t handle you,” Iwaizumi continues on, adding another shallow cut just beside Kyoutani’s most recent tattoo. “They don’t know how to tame you, how to make you come to heel. Couldn’t get you anywhere near obedience.” He cuts again, carefully and just a _bit_  deeper so a thin line of blood pearls up onto tan skin. “Isn’t that right?”  
  
Kyoutani grunts, fingers tightening their grip on the covers. Iwaizumi can vaguely hear Oikawa panting in the background, but he pays more attention to the way _Kyoutani_  is breathing a little hard, his breathes in between eating Oikawa out coming out rough. It’s a sure sign of him drawing closer and closer to getting wrecked and it instills more confidence in Iwaizumi, hunger and the desire to get Kyoutani boneless and turn him into a _mess_.  
  
”You know who owns you,” Iwaizumi growls out, cutting with care to bring more blood beading up. “You’re our pup, our good boy. A good, well trained puppy that knows he’ll be rewarded for his obedience.”  
  
Another cut and Iwaizumi leans forward, laving his tongue over it and licking up scarlet droplets. Kyoutani groans, loudly, and his hips rock back on instinct against Iwaizumi when Iwaizumi kisses up to his shoulder, bites _hard_  into it so it’ll bruise.  
  
”Going to fucking _cover_  you in us, pup,” Iwaizumi growls into his ear, reaching his free hand to just _barely_  ghost over a surely aching cock. “Inside _and_  out. Gonna make sure everyone knows who your masters are, who you bow your head to.”  
  
This time, Iwaizumi _swears_  that he almost gets a moan from Kyoutani. It makes his nostrils flare and a snarl leave him, hunger raking through his veins as he slowly straightens himself up and eyes the few scratches he’s left over Kyoutani’s back.  
  
God, he wants to fucking _destroy_  him.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and sets back to work leaving his love carved into his boyfriend’s back. He loses himself, just a bit, in it and finds himself growling as he carefully, methodically brings scratches across Kyoutani’s back, traces of blood onto tan flesh.  
  
”Ours,” Iwaizumi rumbles out again and again with each cut, each slice of skin. ” _Ours_.”  
  
And Kyoutani falls so hard into it, drops quickly into groaning need, thoughtless desire. He falters in his greedy lust and the sound of tongue fucking into an eager hole comes in more and more stilted intervals, pushed to the side for grunts and groans and even a little gasp or two. It’s only when Oikawa whimpers and whines that Iwaizumi _really_  notices and he jerks his head up, eyes the way Oikawa rocks his hips back against Kyoutani, how the leash is pulled taut with Kyoutani’s head bowing.  
  
With one last cut, Iwaizumi traces the knife over a patch of untouched skin and then carefully moves it away, smacks his hand _hard_  against Kyoutani’s ass to bring him back to focus.  
  
”Someone isn’t giving the baby enough attention,” Iwaizumi comments, raising his voice just a little bit to make sure Kyoutani catches it. He squeezes Kyoutani’s ass and licks his lips, tastes the blood drying on them. “Puppy’s getting needy, isn’t he?”  
  
It takes a moment and then a gruff grunt sounds, Kyoutani’s head raises and a stubborn lap of tongue is given to make Oikawa sigh out and roll his hips back. Iwaizumi hides his huff of laughter and smiles to himself, gathers the box and the knife and gets off the bed.  
  
Kyoutani is such a stubborn partner. So strong willed and proud.  
  
They all are.  
  
Iwaizumi moves over to the night stand and takes out the little kit they keep in there, carefully cleans off the knife and sets it in the box. He takes out the lube, too, and places it beside the box, moves over so he can untie and then retie the leash so there’s more slack- just case; he doesn’t want Kyoutani accidentally choking himself.  
  
Oikawa looks up at him hazily, spit drying onto his face and sweat matting his hair around his temples, while Iwaizumi fixes the leash and Iwaizumi grants him a small smile, presses a quick and indulgent kiss to his forehead.  
  
”Almost,” Iwaizumi whispers to him. “Just a little bit longer. You’re being so good, baby.”  
  
A noise caught between a whine and a whimper leaves Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiles, moves away and gathers the box and the lube before making his way back to the bed. Kyoutani is still eating Oikawa out as Iwaizumi settles back in place- slower and filled with more groans, but definitely still making Oikawa squirm with his tongue.  
  
His jaw must be so sore, Iwaizumi muses with a smile and a shake of his head. Kyoutani is just so _stubborn_.  
  
Stubborn and hard as _fuck_. Iwaizumi almost feels sorry for him when chances a glance at his boyfriend’s cock.  
  
Almost.  
  
He gets that much more hungry instead- pleasure streaked with cruelty searing through him and his own cock _throbbing_  with desire at the sight of a thick, heavy, flushed cock straining from the pleasure Iwaizumi hasn’t yet allowed to come.  
  
He’s the one that has Kyoutani on his hands and knees. He’s the one that streaked his lover’s back with scarlet, been given the _privilege_  of Kyoutani’s obedience and gruff fondness.  
  
God, that’s such a _pleasing_ ,  _heady_  bit of knowledge.  
  
Iwaizumi breathes in deep and exhales roughly, carefully sets the box and lube to the side before moving to settle himself behind Kyoutani. He starts off the prepping with a bite to Kyoutani’s ass, tears his teeth into the flesh and sinks them in deep enough to leave a mark and a bruise. There’s a faint grunt that sounds from it, Kyoutani’s hips twitching back, and Iwaizumi pulls back to lick his lips, eyes his boyfriend before leaning forward running his tongue up his crack.  
  
The surprised jerk Kyoutani gives almost makes him laugh.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn’t do it often, this. While he doesn’t mind eating his partners out, Kyoutani is more for rough fingering and blowjobs. He’s a little unused to it and Iwaizumi uses it to his advantage every now and then, settles himself down to eat Kyoutani out when he knows it’ll drive him deeper into pleasure.  
  
Like right now.  
  
The way Iwaizumi grabs onto Kyoutani’s cheeks and spreads them open for easier access has Kyoutani grunting. The way he slowly runs his tongue over Kyoutani’s hole and hums makes Kyoutani groan, the faintest shudder traveling through him. It’s nice getting those reactions from him, nice knowing that Kyoutani might be a little overwhelmed along with needy for _anything_  to push him toward satisfaction.  
  
Iwaizumi hums to himself and flattens his tongue over Kyoutani’s hole, drags it up slowly in a tease before circling the tip of it around his ring. It’s a little tight when he pushes his tongue against it and Iwaizumi reaches a hand to rub Kyoutani’s side, slowly gets him relaxing enough that he can start trying to fuck his tongue inside, start trying to open him up.  
  
It’s such a good thought, prying Kyoutani open and getting inside. He’s just so fucking _rough_  and _strong_  and getting to be _in_  him is so fucking good, so fucking _hot_. The trust needed to be allowed in is so heady when given, gives Iwaizumi a rush of satisfaction so powerful it almost makes him dizzy sometimes.  
  
It’s just so fucking _intoxicating_  knowing that he and Oikawa are the ones Kyoutani trusts, that they are the ones he has allowed close enough to get past his rough exterior and fuck him up with their hungry adoration.  
  
And, god, do they want to _fuck him up_.  
  
Iwaizumi growls and digs his fingers roughly into Kyoutani’s cheeks, pulls back and spanks across them hard enough to make Kyoutani jerk and groan, ass arching into the air ever so slightly after.  
  
God, it’s satisfying to make him do that.  
  
Iwaizumi hurriedly shucks off his clothes- _finally_ \- and reaches blindly for the lube, pops open the cap and drizzles his fingers as he stares through narrowed eyes at the light red radiating from Kyoutani’s ass, the scratches and drying blood on his back, the way Oikawa’s head is tossed back in a moan.  
  
Fucking- _God_. They’re so fucking gorgeous, his boyfriends. Fit and hot, absolutely _drool_  worthy with the way they look like they’ve been finely chiseled by some lauded artisan.  
  
How is Iwaizumi so lucky to have them?  
  
Iwaizumi swallows back his growl and wraps his hand around his cock, rocks into his fist and gives his shaft a light squeeze before forcing his hand away. It’s nearly _painful_  to not touch himself, but he needs to focus on stretching Kyoutani instead, getting his boyfriend ready to be fucked into the mattress.  
  
His solace comes from knowing that both Kyoutani and Oikawa are even more desperate than he is, caught in the threshold of pleasure and torture, pain and bliss.  
  
Iwaizumi takes a deep, deep breath and licks his lips, runs one hand over Kyoutani’s ass and slides the fingers of the other between his crack. There’s a small jerk of hips from that and a grunt, Kyoutani pressing them back against Iwaizumi’s fingers to show that he wants them.  
  
He wants them inside him, wants them to pry him open and stretch him out so he can be _fucked_  by Iwaizumi, brought to the precipice of pleasure and pushed over by the feeling of being _filled_  and _fucked_  by Iwaizumi’s cock.  
  
_God.  
  
_ Iwaizumi tries to suppress his pleased shudder and runs a finger over Kyoutani’s hole, gently presses against it and groans when it easily sinks inside. Kyoutani’s so _soft_  now and open, ready to be used and fucked and made pliant. He’s so fucking good, their pup, and Iwaizumi is so hungry for him, can’t wait to be buried inside of him.  
  
Iwaizumi curls his finger inside Kyoutani and searches for his sweet spot, smirks in satisfaction when he finds it and something _nearly_  like a moan leaves his boyfriend. He strokes over it for a few moments before slipping a second finger inside, crooks them both and bites into his bottom lip so he doesn’t groan when Kyoutani pulses around his digits, squeezes them.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He’s rougher with Kyoutani than he is with Oikawa, quicker to spread his fingers and scissor them, slide a third inside. Iwaizumi knows Kyoutani likes it, though, and knows how to be careful with it so as not to cause damage. He keeps an eye on Kyoutani’s reactions and fucks his fingers inside his boyfriend, hungrily takes in the way a tight ass rolls back to meet his digits and the way Kyoutani’s concentration falters and he ends up groaning instead of eating Oikawa out.  
  
”Puppy, _please_ ,” Oikawa begs, pushing his hips back against Kyoutani’s face, grinding against him with a whine. ” _Please_.”  
  
Iwaizumi spanks Kyoutani with his free hand right as he fucks his fingers hard into him, leans forward and grabs onto short hair to press Kyoutani’s face more firmly against Oikawa’s ass.  
  
”Be a good pup and please the baby,” Iwaizumi orders, curling his fingers and relishing the quiet gasp that leaves Kyoutani. “Come on- behave.”  
  
Kyoutani groans, insides squeezing around Iwaizumi’s fingers, and gives weak lick, something wet that barely reaches Iwaizumi’s ears. Iwaizumi hums at that and slides his fingers from Kyoutani, leans so he can grind his cock against his ass.  
  
”Think the puppy needs a break,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, grazing his teeth over the shell of Kyoutani’s ear. Oikawa whines, displeased, and Iwaizumi huffs, grabs onto Kyoutani’s waist with his free hand and grinds against him a bit harder. “You’ll be okay, Tooru.”  
  
There’s an indignant little noise from Oikawa that Iwaizumi knows means he’s scornful and Iwaizumi smiles to himself, pulls away from Kyoutani and stands from the bed. His cock throbs as he talks to the head of it and it takes all his will power not to grasp his shaft, stroke himself a bit.  
  
When he reaches to undo Oikawa’s wrist restraints, Oikawa looks up at him with a heavy eyed pout, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering with the haze of pleasure.  
  
”Get back to us,” Iwaizumi whispers to him, pushing his hand through Oikawa’s hair and kissing his forehead. “I promise you get to come soon, baby. Going to let you mark up the puppy and feel so, so good, Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa squirms, pressing into Iwaizumi’s touch, and nods with a needy whine, fingers flexing as Iwaizumi undoes his wrist restraints. As soon as they’re free, Oikawa slumps onto the bed, rolling his wrists to try to ease the strain the position had given, stretch them and work out the kinks. Iwaizumi pets his hair lightly and reaches to untie the leash, moves to take the spreader bar off Oikawa. He has to push Kyoutani away to free his baby and hums in pleasure when he catches sight of blown out pupils, golden eyes turned  _dark_  and heavy.  
  
God, he looks so fucked out with his muddied eyes and the spit covering his face, the slaver he had worked up while greedily eating out their boyfriend smeared over his lips and chin. He looks fucking _dropped_  and lost in the scene, pushed into order and brought into obedience.  
  
Fuck, Iwaizumi should have thought about asking for permission to take photos of this earlier.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and pushes that to the side, goes to work removing the spreader bar so they can get on with it. Kyoutani’s hands twitch on the bed spread while Iwaizumi works and Iwaizumi wonders how close he is to touching himself, if he still carries the faint memories of harder sessions to keep him in line.  
  
Kyoutani is so well trained now, such a _good_  puppy for them.  
  
Iwaizumi eyes Kyoutani hungrily and moves to set the spreader bar aside, comes backs in time to watch Oikawa roll over and run his hands over himself, body rocking into his touch and a moan leaving him. It’s a miracle Oikawa’s not touching himself, that he’s not pushing his luck and stroking over his cock. He’s being good too and Iwaizumi feels lucky, feels so fucking _hungry_  looking at the two gorgeous men he has under his control, bent to his will.  
  
Fuck, he’s so blessed.  
  
Iwaizumi breathes in deep and tries to keep it from getting too heavy and rough. He’s needy for them, needy for pleasure, but he still has to stay in control and keep his restraint intact.  
  
So instead of reaching over and pulling Kyoutani to fuck his face, Iwaizumi nudges his boyfriends to the side and gathers the knife box and the lube, settles at the head of the bed. Oikawa squirms as he watches, hands kneading the covers and eyes glued to the box. Kyoutani’s are more focused on Iwaizumi pouring lube into his palm, stroking over his cock and coating it.  
  
”Come here, pup,” Iwaizumi orders, gruff and with a crook of his finger.  
  
There’s a huff from Kyoutani, heavy and hard, and Iwaizumi watches him shuffle forward, reaches out his free hand when he can and pets over Kyoutani’s cheek, moves it to fist the hair at the nape of his neck and jerk him forward. The groan Kyoutani gives is rewarding and the way he opens his mouth to Iwaizumi is even more so, the ease with which he allows Iwaizumi to bite into his bottom lip and fuck his tongue into the slippery cavern of his mouth is so goddamn _satisfying_.  
  
Iwaizumi growls his pleasure and breaks the kiss, releases Kyoutani’s hair and licks his lips, runs his eyes over a vaguely dazed face.  
  
”Turn around,” Iwaizumi tells him. “You’re going to sit on my cock, get it inside you.”  
  
Kyoutani groans, hazy hunger flashing through molten and muddled gold eyes, and nods, shuffles to turn around and back up against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi barely keeps his greed restrained, has to grit his teeth so he doesn’t snarl and grab onto Kyoutani, move him to his pleasure.  
  
Just a little longer. He’s not fucking him just yet.  
  
Iwaizumi breathes in deep and holds it when Kyoutani’s ass moves in a grind against his cock, grips a tan hip with one hand and carefully lines himself up with the other. It’s so _hard_  not to just push into him, but Iwaizumi holds out, digs his fingers into Kyoutani’s waist and swallows back the pant that wants to leave him.  
  
”Fucking _sit_  on it,” Iwaizumi growls, nails biting into Kyoutani’s skin. “Get it in you.”  
  
Kyoutani groans, head dropping forward, and slowly begins to sink down onto Iwaizumi. It’s perfect, needy heat that envelops Iwaizumi’s cock and Iwaizumi groans, low and pleased, when he feels the pulse of Kyoutani’s insides, the nearly overwhelming pleasure of being _buried_  in his boyfriend.  
  
” _Fuck_ ,” Iwaizumi breathes out. “ _Fuck_. So fucking good, Kentarou. So good.”  
  
Kyoutani squeezes around Iwaizumi _tight_  at the praise and tries to move, tries to start riding Iwaizumi and chase after the pleasure eluding him. That’s not what Iwaizumi has in mind, though, and Iwaizumi growls, grabbing onto Kyoutani’s hips and forcing him still as he leans back against the bed. There’s a displeased, strangled grunt from his boyfriend, but Iwaizumi ignores it and reaches a hand to press against Kyoutani’s chest, get him to rest back against him.  
  
Once he’s settled, Iwaizumi takes a few moments to allow both of them to adjust, hooks his chin over Kyoutani’s shoulder and smirks over at an impatient and squirming Oikawa.  
  
”Come here, baby,” Iwaizumi calls to him, running his hands along the insides of Kyoutani’s thighs. He tries to pretend he’s not as affected by the tight heat enveloping his cock, tries to pretend he’s a little bit closer to self-control than he really is. “Come here, Tooru.”  
  
Oikawa quickly moves to crawl toward them, eyes nearly manic in anticipation. He settles between their legs, fingers tightly curled into the covers, and rocks his hips gently, cock brushing against the bed in search of desperately needed friction. Iwaizumi eyes him, but allows it and nods over to the box instead, digs his fingers into the meat of Kyoutani’s thighs.  
  
”Baby needs to give the puppy marks too,” Iwaizumi announces, licking his lips after. “Needs to show the puppy who he belongs to, who owns him.”  
  
A needy whine leaves Oikawa right as a groan leaves Kyoutani and it takes all of Iwaizumi’s willpower not to squeeze his eyes shut when Kyoutani clenches around his cock.  
  
”Show Kentarou that he’s yours,” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa, voice coming out rough. “Show our puppy just how much we love him.”  
  
Oikawa whimpers, excited, and pretty much launches himself at the knife box, hands eagerly tearing it open and wrenching the knife free. Before he can start, Iwaizumi sets him with the most stern look he can manage, almost snarling and baring his teeth in protective instinct.  
  
”Be _careful_ ,” Iwaizumi reminds him harshly. “We don’t want to hurt our puppy, do we?”  
  
Oikawa shudders and shuts his eyes, shaking his head quickly. He takes a few deep breaths and Iwaizumi eyes him, watches as Oikawa regains a sliver of his restraint and calms down.  
  
”You going to be careful?” Iwaizumi asks once Oikawa opens his eyes.  
  
Oikawa nods and licks his lips, breathing deeply and gripping the knife a bit tighter.  
  
”Yes, Daddy,” Oikawa promises, nearly meek if it weren’t for the desire drenching the words.  
  
”Good boy,” Iwaizumi tells him, allowing himself to relax. He rubs Kyoutani’s thighs and turns his head to nose against Kyoutani’s neck, gives it nip. “Come show Kentarou who he belongs to.”  
  
Iwaizumi closes his eyes once he hears Oikawa shuffle forward, concentrates on littering Kyoutani’s neck and jawline with kisses and bites, little marks that his boyfriend won’t even try to hide. He knows when Oikawa starts working on Kyoutani when he feels his boyfriend tighten around him and hums with that feeling, tries hard not to let his reactions to be too rough.  
  
In control. He’s in control.  
  
Or, trying to be.  
  
It’s hard when Kyoutani keeps squeezing around his cock, when Iwaizumi hears the little pleased noises from Oikawa and the groans from Kyoutani, the sharp breaths that _nearly_  sound like whines. They’re driving him crazy, his loves, and Iwaizumi wants nothing more than to fuck them, to bring them to the brink of pleasure again and again.  
  
But he has to wait. He has to be patient.  
  
Iwaizumi swallows hard and bites into Kyoutani’s neck roughly when Kyoutani clamps down on him, digs his nails deep into muscular thighs when he feels Kyoutani trying to rock against him. He knows it’s got to be maddening being teased and not allowed to move, absolutely frustrating and overwhelming to be forced to stillness while filled and so close to being fucked.  
  
”Such a good boy,” Iwaizumi mumbles to Kyoutani, opening his eyes and pressing a kiss just under his jawline. “So good.”  
  
”Good,” Oikawa echoes in a coo. Iwaizumi glances to watch him draw the knife across Kyoutani’s chest in a curve, eyes heavy and contentment on his face despite the way his cock is straining between his legs. “Our good puppy.”  
  
Kyoutani groans, back arching, and Iwaizumi considers letting him come, dismisses the idea because if Kyoutani comes then _he’ll_  come and Iwaizumi wants to draw this out a bit longer.  
  
Iwaizumi breathes in deep and rests his chin on Kyoutani’s shoulder once more, watches Oikawa carefully cut into their boyfriend. He still looks needy, but fucked out too and Iwaizumi nearly huffs out in amusement when Oikawa’s tongue pokes out the corner of his mouth in concentration.  
  
Fucking cute little brat.  
  
”So pretty,” Oikawa mumbles, tilting his head and pausing his cuts. “Puppy looks so _good_.”  
  
Kyoutani grunts, hips pressing more firmly against Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi tries to suppress his groan.  
  
He just feels so fucking _good_.  
  
Oikawa licks his lips and sets the knife to the side, leans forward and kisses at Kyoutani’s chest, mouths along some of the cuts he had sliced into their boyfriend.  
  
”Mine,” Oikawa whines, trailing the kisses down lower. “ _My_  puppy.”  
  
”Ours,” Iwaizumi corrects, squeezing Kyoutani’s thighs and nipping at his neck. ” _Our_  puppy.”  
  
Oikawa hums in agreement and Iwaizumi watches him sink lower and lower, teeth grazing over tan skin and a small smear of blood resting at the corner of his lips. Iwaizumi lets him move, allows him to make his way down Kyoutani’s body.  
  
At least until his lips ghost over the very tip of Kyoutani’s cock.  
  
Iwaizumi grunts as Kyoutani’s hips jerk and moves his hands to bury them in Oikawa’s hair, pulls him up and away from their boyfriend’s dick.  
  
”None of that,” Iwaizumi tells him, ignoring the petulant whine that leaves Oikawa and the displeased grunt that sounds from Kyoutani. “I know you’re a pretty little cockslut, baby, but you’re not the one getting throat fucked tonight.”  
  
Oikawa blinks up at him, sulky and disappointed, the pout on his face only starting to fade when he realizes what Iwaizumi means. His eyes widen and then narrow in sharp hunger and Iwaizumi hides his smile when Oikawa presses forward to kiss him roughly.  
  
Honestly, what a fickle little baby.  
  
Iwaizumi grips onto Oikawa’s hair tightly and forces the kiss to his own pleasure, nips at a plush bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth before letting it go. A groan leaves Oikawa and Iwaizumi smirks at him, dropping his hands from Oikawa’s hair to squeeze at Kyoutani’s waist.  
  
”Take your ring off, Tooru,” Iwaizumi orders him. When Oikawa quickly scrambles to comply, Iwaizumi huffs and quickly adds on, “But no stroking yourself. Your pleasure is going to come from fucking the puppy’s throat.”  
  
Two groans sound and Iwaizumi’s own gets added when Kyoutani squeezes around his cock, his fingers digging deep into his boyfriend’s waist before he forces his hands away.  
  
”Get up,” Iwaizumi tells Kyoutani, already dreading the few moments where he won’t have hot perfection wrapped around him. “Hands and knees, pup.”  
  
Another groan and Kyoutani shifts to move, a displeased grunt leaving him when Iwaizumi’s cock slips from him. Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose and then breathes in deep, wrapping his hand around his shaft and giving it a stroke as Kyoutani shuffles into position.  
  
He’s so close to fucking him. _So close.  
  
_ Iwaizumi licks his lips and flicks his eyes over to Oikawa, takes in the carnivorous hunger lighting up his pretty face. He wonders, briefly, if he should trade places with Oikawa- Oikawa can be _rough_  when it comes to face fucking- but dismisses the notion.  
  
Kyoutani can handle rough.  
  
Kyoutani _loves_  rough.  
  
Iwaizumi hums and moves behind Kyoutani once he’s settled down, runs his hand over his hip and eyes the scabs starting to form on Kyoutani’s back. They’re all going to need showers and Iwaizumi will have to change the covers, but this is worth it- seeing his boyfriends eager and heavy eyed is _so_  fucking worth it.  
  
”You’re not allowed to come until I say,” Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa when he catches Oikawa moving into position as well.  
  
Oikawa huffs and grumbles out a “Yes, Daddy” to Iwaizumi, bows his head to look down at Kyoutani and pets through bleach blonde hair. Iwaizumi smiles at that, smiles at the way Oikawa rocks his hips to brush his cock over Kyoutani’s face, and watches how Kyoutani moves his head forward to try to nuzzle and mouth against Oikawa’s cock.   
  
“Needy puppy,” Oikawa coos, the fingers of one hand curling into Kyoutani’s hair to jerk his head roughly back. “Look at you. You’re about to be fucked in both ends like some little _slut_. You like being our fuckhole, don’t you? You _like_ pleasing us.”   
  
Iwaizumi raises his brow and opens his mouth to warn Oikawa off that sort of teasing (though it’s fucking hot as _hell_ ), but shuts it back up when Kyoutani lets out a low, loud groan and bobs his head in an almost drunken nod. Oikawa smirks Iwaizumi’s way, smug, and Iwaizumi shakes his before focusing his attention on sliding back into Kyoutani, fucking him proper.   
  
Spoiled little brat. Iwaizumi would never get away with that.   
  
Iwaizumi huffs and grinds against Kyoutani, a hand squeezing Kyoutani’s hip and his eyes hungrily taking in the way Kyoutani tries to arch back up against him. He grabs his cock with his free hand and lines himself up, slowly starts to push in with a pleased little groan.  
  
It’s even better the second time pushing into Kyoutani. Hot, wet, and open- Kyoutani practically sucks Iwaizumi into him, groaning out loud enough that Iwaizumi’s own is hidden beneath it.  
  
Fuck, he feels so _good_.  
  
Iwaizumi tries to go slow as he rolls into Kyoutani, tries to cling to his self-control as he buries himself back into his boyfriend. He feels so good, though, and Iwaizumi is eager to fuck him, hungry to make Kyoutani fall apart.  
  
” _Fuck_.”  
  
Iwaizumi glances up with Oikawa’s breathed out curse, smirks when he watches Oikawa push into Kyoutani’s mouth. There’s a very quiet gag that sounds, a pleased groan when Oikawa grinds into Kyoutani’s mouth. With a pant, Oikawa meets Iwaizumi’s eyes and the two lick their lips, nod.  
  
It’s a testament to how well and thoroughly Iwaizumi and Oikawa can read each other when they both pull back just so, fuck into Kyoutani again at the same time.  
  
Kyoutani chokes around Oikawa’s cock and squeezes around Iwaizumi’s, a strangled noise like a moan leaving him. The two pull back again just to fuck in at the same pace, in sync, and Iwaizumi growls his pleasure when he catches sight of Kyoutani’s shoulders shaking.  
  
So fucking _good_.  
  
It’s a slow build- or, at least, as slow as they can manage. They try to build it up to rough instead of rushing and Iwaizumi knows how hard it is for Oikawa not to just go hard and fast at the beginning by the little whimpers that leave him.  
  
But they get there.  
  
Careful rolls of hips get harder, rougher. Iwaizumi digs his nails into Kyoutani’s waist and Oikawa tugs on his hair, filthy little mutters leaving him as he rocks his hips into Kyoutani’s mouth without any sort of mercy.   
  
“Yeah, you like choking on it, don’t you? Greedy little puppy loves to have a cock down his throat,” Oikawa growls out, voice rough in such a _good_  way. “You going to whine for me? Show me what a good boy you can be?”   
  
There _is_  a whine that sounds from Kyoutani- something that has Iwaizumi fucking him offbeat is surprised greed and Oikawa baring his teeth in a pleased grin. He can’t go back to his slower pace and Iwaizumi fucks Kyoutani harder, faster as Oikawa picks up his own. The slap of flesh against flesh gets louder and louder as they get rougher, the choked noises coming from Kyoutani get more and more frequent, distorted and muffled by Oikawa’s cock.  
  
”So fucking _good_ ,” Oikawa snarls, jaw tight when Iwaizumi checks. “Good puppy. Take us so well.”  
  
He does. Oikawa’s the eager slut of them all, but there’s something about Kyoutani that makes it so fucking _good_  when they get to fuck him, something that makes it so fucking _amazing_  when he takes them so willingly.  
  
Iwaizumi growls and goes a little faster, leaning forward and planting his hands against the mattress to prop himself up. He tries to change his angle to hit Kyoutani’s sweet spot, knows he has it when his boyfriend twitches and Oikawa cries out with a moan, head thrown back and hips snapping _hard_  against their boyfriend’s face.  
  
”Fuck- _Puppy!_  God, fucking- fucking _take it!_ ”  
  
Kyoutani chokes out a groan, insides pulsing around Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi groans as well, moving a hand to scratch down Kyoutani’s side until he can wrap his hand around his cock. Kyoutani tries to fuck into it and Iwaizumi slams into him _hard_  in response, smacks the inside of Kyoutani’s thigh in warning.  
  
”Take it,” Iwaizumi growls to him, repeating after Oikawa. “Fucking _take_  what you’re given.”  
  
And that makes Kyoutani even tighter, a choked groan leaving him that’s barely audible over Oikawa’s moan.   
  
“Fucking- god, you _fucking_ \- you can fucking come from it, can’t you?” Oikawa sneers, hips snapping forward so roughly it gets Kyoutani’s shoulders shaking. “Needy little puppy is gonna come from being filled like a little _bitch_.”   
  
Iwaizumi just barely keeps from gasping, not able to help the way he’s affected by Oikawa’s rough teases, and he groans instead to hide it, strokes Kyoutani’s cock with a tight grip that makes him choke around Oikawa. It gets Oikawa shuddering, that, and a whine leaves him, his self-restraint slipping away and his cheeks flaring as he pants.  
  
”Daddy, please,” Oikawa begs, hands gripping the sides of Kyoutani’s head to keep him still as he hunches over a little, hips fucking fast into their boyfriend’s mouth, deep into his throat. “Wanna come- _please_.”  
  
”Yeah?” Iwaizumi asks, almost breathing it out, a groan rippling through it. “Baby wants to come? You want to fill puppy’s throat, Tooru?”  
  
Oikawa moans and nods, his lashes fluttering and his thrusts getting harder, ending in deep grinds into Kyoutani’s throat that Iwaizumi knows will leave him hoarse.  
  
”Pl- _please_ ,” Oikawa whines, high and needy and so fucking _pretty_. “Please, Daddy. Wanna- _oh!_ Wanna come! I- _please!_ ”  
  
Iwaizumi snarls at Oikawa’s pleading, snarls at the way Kyoutani clenches around him as if he’s just fucking _milking_  Iwaizumi. He fucks into Kyoutani as hard as he can and nods, teeth gritted tight as his orgasm creeps closer and closer.  
  
”Come for me,” Iwaizumi growls to Oikawa, self-control slipping away faster and faster. “Fucking _come_.”  
  
Oikawa gasps, high and sharp, and his hips buck against Kyoutani’s face nearly frantically, sloppy and wet noises filling the room. Kyoutani’s clenching becomes erratic and Iwaizumi feels his goddamn soul slipping out of him, all his control obliterated by the way Kyoutani fucks his hips back against him and squeezes around his cock _tight_.  
  
Pleasure rips through Iwaizumi like a whirlwind and he shouts out, vision going spotted and his nails raking bloody trails over Kyoutani as his hips twitch and he _fills_  his boyfriend, spills his seed into him and rides out his orgasm with a moan. He barely hears Oikawa cry out with his own orgasm, doesn’t care when he’s caught in his own tidal wave of pleasure. He just fucks hard into Kyoutani, grinding into him roughly until his senses take hold off him again, bent over so his forehead rests against a sweaty, blood streaked back.  
  
_Fuck.  
  
_ Iwaizumi shudders as he comes back to himself, shudders when he feels Kyoutani still pulsing around him. A series of coughing lets Iwaizumi know when Oikawa pulls away from their boyfriend and Iwaizumi groans when Kyoutani lets out a low moan, the barest hint of a whine catching on the end.  
  
Right, he still needs to come.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and carefully pulls out of Kyoutani, rubbing his side as he does. There’s another moan when Iwaizumi slides out from him and a shake that travels through Kyoutani, a shudder when Iwaizumi pushes him to lay on his back.  
  
Kyoutani looks fucking _gone_.  
  
Gone. Totally gone. Lost in the chasm of pleasure-pain, suspended between relief and torture. Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s ever seen Kyoutani look so fucking dazed and open, his mouth slack with a line of drool dripping from a corner and his fingers twitching against the bed, cock flushed furiously.  
  
Iwaizumi moves to carefully- so very carefully- remove the ring from Kyoutani’s cock, winces a little when Kyoutani lets out a groan. He knows it’s uncomfortable and he knows Kyoutani deserves so much praise and affection, an orgasm and love doted on him once they’re all taken care of.  
  
Iwaizumi licks his lips and places the cock ring to the side once it’s off, wraps his hand lightly around Kyoutani’s cock and gives it a careful stroke as he looks up to check on Oikawa. He looks fine, Iwaizumi thinks. Sated and a little drunken with pleasure, but fine. Maybe just a little fucked out, a bit out of it. Iwaizumi decides to leave him be and focuses his attention on Kyoutani, moves to settle himself on the bed and slide two fingers into his boyfriend, mouth against his cock.  
  
Kyoutani groans, cock twitching, and Iwaizumi licks along its length, runs his mouth over it and swallows it down with only half the ease his boyfriends seem to manage. Another groan and then a moan, a shallow and weak thrust into his mouth. Iwaizumi allows it and he curls his fingers inside of Kyoutani, draws out a strangled little noise from him.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Kyoutani come. He’s so worked up and fucked thoroughly, pushed into the haze that has him weak and easy. Iwaizumi takes Kyoutani down as deep as he can when he thinks his boyfriend is near and then swallows the salty come when Kyoutani’s hips jerk up, closes his eyes and tries to get every drop down.  
  
Kyoutani deserves that.  
  
Iwaizumi slowly pulls off Kyoutani and sits up, wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand as he eyes his exhausted boyfriend. Kyoutani looks like a mess, just like Iwaizumi wanted- eyes so heavy he can barely keep them open, spit drying around his mouth and chin, one streak of come plastered at the corner of his lips. He looks _fucked_  and _used_  and it’s so, so perfect to see him like this, so fucking _good_  to see him boneless and made into a mess by them.  
  
”So good,” Iwaizumi whispers, reaching a hand out and brushing his fingers over Kyoutani’s cheek. “Such a good boy.”  
  
Kyoutani presses tiredly into his touch and Iwaizumi smiles fondly, looks up to find Oikawa yawning and blinking sleepily at the foot of the bed.  
  
”Come here, baby,” Iwaizumi calls out softly to him, petting over Kyoutani. “Come keep puppy company while I get things ready for a bath, okay?”  
  
Oikawa lets out a quiet noise and nods, shuffles over to curl up next to Kyoutani. Kyoutani rolls over when he feels Oikawa settle next to him, grabs onto him with a tired sound and noses against him until he can push his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck and nip at the skin. Oikawa coos, pleased, and Iwaizumi huffs fondly, quietly gathers the toys and lube up into his arms before slipping off the bed.  
  
He’s fucking tired and he wants to pass out with them in an untidy heap, but he needs to take care of them. They all need to get clean and Kyoutani needs ointment on his cuts, the covers need to be changed. Iwaizumi needs to move quickly to keep Kyoutani from getting upset over him being gone, needs to hurry so he can properly take care of his loves.  
  
Iwaizumi puts the lube in the nightstand and carries the rings and the knife to the bathroom, quickly and efficiently cleans them off before hopping into the shower to scrub himself clean as fast as his tired body can possible manage. It’s a risk, he knows, but there’s no way they can all fit into the tub and he’d rather do this now than wait until later and not be there when needed for their nesting together for sleep.  
  
So, a shower. An efficient shower that he rushes his way through as quick as he can, shutting off the water as soon as possible so he can stumble out of the tub. Iwaizumi dries himself off and quickly wipes down the bathtub, puts the stopper in the tub and turns the water on, goes back to the room to check on his boyfriends.  
  
They’re fine. Oikawa is laid down underneath Kyoutani, letting out soft little mewls as Kyoutani nips along his collarbone and bites harder to leave a mark on his shoulder, grinding down against him with a cock still hard.  
  
Iwaizumi shakes his head with a smile and leans against the doorway, watches as Kyoutani’s grinds get harder and a little faster until he comes again, watery seed spilling onto Oikawa and bringing a pleased little grunt from Kyoutani.  
  
Oikawa sighs out happily and Iwaizumi moves to walk over to them, petting over Kyoutani’s hair and grabbing his attention. His eyes are still muddy when they flick up to Iwaizumi, dazed and heavy as he blinks slowly.  
  
”I’m running a bath,” Iwaizumi tells him, keeping his voice soft. “Gonna get you two clean and then we can rest, okay?”  
  
Kyoutani blinks again and settles onto Oikawa with a hoarse little huff, eyes closing with a yawn.  
  
Drinks. How could Iwaizumi forget that?  
  
Iwaizumi leans down and presses indulgent kisses to both of his boyfriends, leaves the room to quickly grab something for them to drink. Oikawa gets apple juice- his normal staple- and Kyoutani gets a sports drink, both of them poured into respective water bottles to lessen the chance of spilling.  
  
They’re still laying in the bed once Iwaizumi pops back in, not quite asleep but getting there. It takes some nudging and then firm ordering from Iwaizumi to get them to sit up and he keeps a stern eye on them as he hands over their drinks.  
  
”Drink,” Iwaizumi tells them firmly. When Kyoutani goes to guzzle his down, Iwaizumi hurriedly slaps on a, “But not too fast. Slowly, okay?”  
  
Kyoutani grunts, but backs off the chugging, goes to sip on his drink in a manner that’s nearly as delicate as Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi watches them and then drifts off to go check on the bath, shuts off the water and tosses in a handful of bath salts when he sees it’s risen high enough for them. A yawn leaves him when he turns back to go to Kyoutani and Oikawa, but Iwaizumi pushes it off the best he can.  
  
They’re all so close to getting to sleep.  
  
Kyoutani is slumped against Oikawa again when Iwaizumi walks back into the bedroom, eyes half-shut and the bottle loosely held in his hand. Oikawa is a bit more there- more sleepy than anything- and Iwaizumi hums as he drifts over to them, kisses Oikawa’s hair softly and then moves to press his lips against Kyoutani’s forehead.  
  
”Come on,” Iwaizumi murmurs to them. “Bath time.”  
  
A tired groan leaves Kyoutani, but he shuffles from the bed and stands on unsteady feet, swaying as he blinks blearily over at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smiles at him and reaches a hand to pet his cheek, pecks a quick kiss to his lips.  
  
”I know you’re tired,” Iwaizumi murmurs to him. “But you’re being so good for me. Come on, Kentarou. Just a bit more and then you can rest, I promise.”  
  
Kyoutani groans again, but nods and begins to shuffle slowly and obediently toward the bathroom. Oikawa follows after him with a drowsy smile and Iwaizumi heads after them both, careful to keep an eye on them.  
  
Their tub is honestly too small for two grown- one _unfairly_ tall- men to share. There’s really not a better way to do it, though, and the shower has caused slipping and unwanted bruises after fucking before, an upset Oikawa panicking after falling on his bad knee.  
  
So a bath is the way to go.  
  
Oikawa sinks into it first and then Kyoutani, the two of them shuffling awkwardly until they’re settled in. Iwaizumi sits on the floor beside the bath and huffs fondly at the, quite frankly, amusing sight of the two of them squished into the tub together.  
  
If only they had one of those giant bathrooms Oikawa likes to drool over, one of those grandiose and too large tubs.  
  
They don’t, though, and this will have to do.  
  
He has to take off their collars before he does anything. Unhappy noises sound from both of them, but Iwaizumi is firm with taking them off and sets them to the side so they won’t get wet. He kisses them in apology once the collars are safely away from the tub and they forgive him, he thinks, with the affection.  
  
Iwaizumi gets to work washing their hair first, filling his palm with shampoo and massaging Oikawa’s scalp until he practically purrs. Kyoutani has less hair to work with than Oikawa, but there’s an appreciative hum let out when Iwaizumi scratches his scalp, a pleased relaxation of bitten up shoulders. Iwaizumi tries to work in a massage, too, when he goes to wash their bodies. It’s a little too awkward, though, so he just concentrates on getting them clean and scrubbing the sweat and come and spit from them instead.  
  
And the blood in Kyoutani’s case.  
  
Iwaizumi murmurs an apology when Kyoutani groans over the rag running over his scratches, biting his lip when his boyfriend’s nose wrinkles and a huff leaves him. There’s not really much he can do, though, and the discomfort is only temporary.  
  
He’ll make it up to Kyoutani once they’re out of the bath.  
  
Iwaizumi takes care to make sure that they’re clean and presses kisses to their cheeks before reaching to unplug the stopper from the drain.  
  
”Dry off,” he orders gently when they look up at him. “I’m going to change the covers. I want you ready to get into bed when I come back.”  
  
Kyoutani blinks and automatically reaches for a towel, still obedient and floating in the void of being fucked out and docile. Oikawa is a little more huffy at being ordered around, but that’s only because he’s tired. Iwaizumi eyes them and then gathers the collars, leaves the bathroom when he’s sure it will be okay.  
  
The collars go in the jewelry box just as always, laying among the others that they’ve collected over the years. Iwaizumi can’t help his indulgent smile when he sees them, running a finger over worn leather and softer velveteen ribbon, the pvc one he picked up for Kyoutani when he accidentally stumbled his way into a fetish convention.  
  
Iwaizumi shakes his head with a fond huff and closes the lid, goes to strip the bed down and toss the dirty covers into the laundry basket. He fetches the spare one they have stored in the closet and spreads it over the bed, smooths it out so it’s not creased up. A quick circuit around the room has a few subtle candles lit up and the lights lowered to just the lamps, clothes gathered for his boyfriends.  
  
Iwaizumi pulls sweatpants on himself and then carries the clothes to the bathroom, smiles when he finds Kyoutani on his knees, head bowed as Oikawa rubs his hair dry gently with a towel. It’s a soft moment, that, and one that Iwaizumi doesn’t want to ruin.  
  
Fortunately, it’s Oikawa that notices him. He’s the one to break the moment, to smile crookedly over at him and move the towel away, beckon Kyoutani to stand. Iwaizumi waits until he’s up on his feet before handing over the clothes and huffs fondly when Kyoutani just stares down at the sweatpants given.  
  
”Put them on, Kentarou,” Iwaizumi tells him.  
  
And just like that, Kyoutani begins to move. It’s amazing, really, how obedient he is like this. It’s amazing how readily he follows Iwaizumi’s orders and moves to keep him happy. He’s so pliant after being fucked hard, so _good_ for them. They’re so lucky to get to see this side of him, to get to see someone usually so headstrong made yielding and pliable.  
  
Iwaizumi’s still not sure how they ever got to deserve him.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs, content, and shares a smile with Oikawa once his fluffy head pops out from the oversized hoodie he bought the last time they went on vacation. It skirts his thighs and hides his arms to his fingertips, looks so fucking cute that Iwaizumi just wants to set Oikawa onto the counter and get down on his knees for him.  
  
But not tonight. They’re all tired and fucked out, ready to curl up with one another.  
  
Once they’re ready, Iwaizumi nudges them to go climb into the bed. He grabs the ointment and band-aids before following after them and waits until they flop down before sliding into bed himself, pats his lap for Kyoutani to lay across.  
  
”C’mere, pup,” Iwaizumi tells him, gruff in his exhaustion but still affectionate. “Need to patch you up.”  
  
Kyoutani huffs, heavy and loud, but moves with a grumble settle himself across Iwaizumi’s lap, patiently readjusts himself to rest his head in Oikawa’s when Oikawa scoots up to join them.  
  
This is a part of aftercare that Iwaizumi’s always really enjoyed. He likes aftercare in general, yes. There’s something just so damn _nice_  about getting to take care of his lovers after being rough with them. But, having Kyoutani soft and tired, laid out across his lap has always been one of Iwaizumi’s favorite parts. Sitting there and listening to Oikawa murmur soft praise and pet over Kyoutani’s hair has always been so _relaxing_.  
  
It’s just…nice.  
  
”Puppy is so nice like this,” Oikawa coos, fingers carding through Kyoutani’s hair. “So soft and sweet.”  
  
A mumble leaves Kyoutani, vaguely grumpy but not holding any sort of heat. Iwaizumi smiles at it and carefully smears antibiotic ointment over a cut, places a band-aid over it after.  
  
”You were so good for us, Kentarou,” Iwaizumi murmurs to him, hands flitting to take care of the next cut. “So good. Made me so proud.”  
  
Oikawa hums in agreement and Kyoutani blinks sleepily, eyes heavy and barely kept open. There’s the faintest pleased look on his face, something muted but still more visible than his usual coherency allows.  
  
”Such a good puppy,” Oikawa whispers to him. “So good. So good for _us_. We’re lucky to have you.”  
  
This time a groan leaves Kyoutani, low and maybe a little needy, pleased as he nuzzles against Oikawa’s hand. It makes Iwaizumi melt so much, that, and he smiles softly as he takes care of their boyfriend, feels his heart thump with so much love for them both.  
  
God, he’s lucky.  
  
When he’s done with Kyoutani’s chest, Iwaizumi places a kiss to his forehead and noses against his cheek before trailing soft pecks down to his jawline.  
  
”Roll over, pup,” he whispers to him. “Let me get your back.”  
  
A hum leaves Kyoutani and he flops over to his stomach, gets Oikawa huffing out a laugh and Iwaizumi grinning. They catch each other’s eyes and Iwaizumi leans to kiss Oikawa lovingly, runs his hand through thick, damp hair as he sighs happily.  
  
”You were good for me too,” Iwaizumi mumbles against Oikawa’s lips. “My good little boy.”  
  
Oikawa shudders, pleased, and Iwaizumi retreats to take care of Kyoutani, hums out soft praise to his quickly dozing off lover.  
  
”So strong,” Iwaizumi comments quietly, finger tracing over the planes of Kyoutani’s back. “Strong. Handsome. Loyal. You’re so good in so many ways, Kentarou.”  
  
A tiny noise leaves Kyoutani and Iwaizumi smiles when he presses his face more firmly into Oikawa’s lap, goes about the rest of his work with a hum. It doesn’t take long to finish up and Iwaizumi bends to press a kiss between Kyoutani’s shoulders blades when he’s done, gently rubbing his boyfriend’s sides and then giving them a squeeze.  
  
”Bedtime,” he whispers to them, his own exhaustion doubling down when he catches the drowsiness on Oikawa’s face, when Kyoutani yawns. “Come on, under the covers.”  
  
Kyoutani grunts, not happy to move, but shifts off their laps and crawls until he can slip under the covers on his side of the bed. He and Iwaizumi take the outside- both can’t handle the claustrophobia of the middle- and Oikawa happily snuggles down between them both, a sleepy smile on his face when Kyoutani rolls to spoon him and Iwaizumi props himself up on his elbow to gaze at him adoringly.  
  
”I love you so much,” Iwaizumi murmurs, reaching his free hand to pet over Oikawa’s hair, brush his fingers through it again. “And you too, Kentarou.”  
  
He raises his voice just slightly so Kyoutani can hear and smiles at the tired huff that sounds, the gruff and blunt, hoarse but still meaningful “Love you” that is grumbled back.  
  
Oikawa smiles and laughs sleepily, eyes fluttering to a close, and Iwaizumi leans to kiss his forehead, reaches to shut off the nightstand lamp before settling back into bed.  
  
He’s so lucky to have them, Iwaizumi thinks as he begins to drift. They’re bratty in their own ways and stubborn as fuck, but _god_  they’re so good too and Iwaizumi loves them with all his heart.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs happily to himself and falls into the clutches of sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pleased I got to write this, y'all. World needs more IwaOiKyou <3
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
